The Fallen Angel
by Mangetsu Ringu
Summary: Kisah seorang Malaikat Jatuh yang terseret dalam perang akbar (Great War) dan harus ikut bertempur untuk mengakhirinya. Warning: OOC, Typo, Naruel (Naruto), Fallen Angel (Naruto). UPDATE: Chap 11 (TAMAT)
1. Chapter 1

**The Fallen Angel**

 **Disclaimer :  
Naruto (Masashi Kishimoto)  
Highschool DxD (Ichiei Ishibumi)  
Genre: **

**Adventure, Fantasy, and Romance  
Rating: **

**T (Semi M)  
Pair:**

 **Naruto X Gabriel**

 **Warning:**

 **OOC, Typo, Naruel (Naruto), Fallen Angel (Naruto)  
Summary:**

 **Kisah hidup seorang malaikat utama yang jatuh karena cinta sebelum perang akbar (Great War)**

Hembusan angin mengoyangkan surai pirang rambutnya, mata beiris biru terpejam menikmati hembusan angin yang menerpa wajahnya. Duduk di atas batang pohon yang melengkung di atas aliran sungai.

"Naruel"

Malaikat itu membuka matanya saat ada seorang malaikat yang memanggil namanya dan menoleh kebelakang.

"Huwaaa…!"

Byuur!

Betapa terkejutnya Naruel saat melihat wajah Gabriel tepat di depan wajahnya, sampai-sampai dia jatuh kedalam sungai di bawahnya karena kehadiran Gabriel yang tidak terduga.

"Oh tidak, Naruel!" panggil Gabriel, terbang rendah kebawah mencoba untuk membantu Naruel keluar dari sungai.

 **The Fallen Angel**

"Aduh... Gabriel, kau membuatku terkejut saja saat wajahmu tepat di depanku" ucap Naruel, dia memeras keenam pasang sayapnya yang layu karena basah terkena air sungai.

"Aku minta maaf Naruel, aku tidak sengaja. Tolong maafkan aku" ucap Gabriel dengan memohon-mohon pada Naruel.

"Eh, jangan bertingkah seperti itu, seharusnya aku yang salah karena tidak menyadari keberadaanmu, hehehe..." balas Naruel, mencoba menghentikan aksi memohon Gabriel dan tertawa garing.

"Tapi kau akan memaafkanku, kan?" tanya Gabriel dan dibalas anggukan mantap Naruel.

"Souka~ kalau begitu, terima kasih" ucap Gabriel dengan tersenyum, tanpa sadar muncul rona merah di kedua pipi Naruel saat melihat senyuman manis Gabriel.

"Sebenarnya apa yang membawamu kemari?" tanya Naruel.

"Oh, aku hampir lupa. Kita disuruh berkumpul oleh Ayah karena ada hal penting yang ingin Ia sampaikan" jawab Gabriel.

"Kalau begitu, ayo!" ucap Naruto, tanpa sengaja menggandeng tangan Gabriel.

"Eh!"

Naruel dan Gabriel tersentak kaget dan langsung melepaskan tautan tangan mereka.

"Ma-maafkan aku, a-ku tidak sengaja" ucap Naruel gugup, mengaruk belakang kepalanya membuatnya bertambah kikuk.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa, itu juga tidak sengaja" balas Gabriel, rona merah muncul dikedua pipinya saat mengatakan itu.

"Baiklah, ayo kita pergi" ucap Naruel di balas anggukan Gabriel.

Mereka berdua segera terbang menuju istana surga.

 **The Fallen Angel**

Besee…

Besee…

Naruel dan Gabriel mengepakkan sayap-sayapnya secara peelahan dan mendarat di depan pintu raksasa istana emas yang sangat berkilau.

Kreet…

Naruel mendorong pintu raksasa secara perlahan dan memberikan jalan masuk kepada Gabriel.

Tup!

Tup!

Terdengar suara langkah kaki Naruel dan Gabriel di dalam aula istana emas tersebut.

Tep!

Sampailah mereka di hadapan sosok bercahaya yang tidak bisa di jelaskan oleh kata-kata dan Michael bersamanya.

"Nii-san!" panggil Gabriel, berjalan mendekati Michael.

"Oh, Gabriel kau sudah datang" ucap Michael, mengusap kepala Gabriel yang membuatnya merona.

Naruel hanya bisa menyaksikan kejadian itu dalan diam, tapi di dalam hatinya ia cemburu melihatnya.

" **Kenapa kau cemburu kepada mereka, wahai malaikat pelindung, Naruel?"** tanya sosok bercahaya itu membuat Naruto tersentak kaget dan menarik perhatian Michael dan Gabriel.

"A-aku… a-ku…" jawab Naruel sangat gugup di hadapan Sang Ayah.

" **Kau tidak bisa berbohong padaku, wahai Naruel"** ucap Tuhan.

"Naruel…" gumam Gabriel menatap Naruel.

"A-ku ce-cemburu pada mereka" ucap Naruel sepontan membuat Michael dan Gabriel tersentak mendengarnya.

" **Kenapa kau cemburu pada mereka, wahai Naruel?"** tanya Tuhan sekali lagi.

"Ka-karena aku mencintai Gabriel sejak dari dulu" jawab Naruto, mengalihkan wajahnya kesamping untuk menghindari tatapan Gabriel.

Gabriel shock mendengarnya, dia mulai mengeluarkan isakan kecil dari mulutnya karena mengetahui fakta bahwa Naruel mencintainya, cinta sesama malaikat sangat dilarang di surga dan dapat membuat malaikat itu jatuh.

" **Sesungguhnya sesama malaikat dilarang saling mencintai, karena dirimu memiliki sifat seperti itu dengan terpaksa Aku, mengusirmu dari surga ini"** ucap Tuhan.

Gabriel semakin terisak mendengar penuturan Sang Ayah, dia sempat kecewa kenapa Naruel mencintainya.

"Tapi Ayah, bisakah Dirimu memberikan Naruel satu kesempatan lagi" ucap Michael.

" **Sesungguhnya hal itu tidak bisa dilakukan, wahai Michael"** balas Sang Ayah.

"Ta-tapi A-ayah-"

"Tidak apa-apa Gabriel, aku menerima semua ini" ucap Naruto pelan memotong perkataan Gabriel yang ingin membelanya.

Buss!

Keenam pasang sayap Naruel yang berwarna putih seperti merpati tiba-tiba menjadi hitam seperti layaknya sayap burung gagak.

Naruel membalikkan badannya membelakangi Sang Ayah, Michael, dan Gabriel. Dia mulai berjalan pergi meninggalkan istana emas.

"Ayah, izinkan aku menemuinya terakhir kali" ucap Gabriel.

" **Aku mengizinkamu menemuinya, wahai Gabriel"** balas Sang Ayah.

Gabriel menangguk dan segera mengejar Naruel sebelum meninggalkan surga.

 **The Fallen Angel**

Naruel barjalan dalam diam di atas jalan menuju pintu surga. Banyak malaikat dan makhluk menangis saat melihat keenam pasang sayap Naruel berwarna hitam seperti para malaikat jatuh lainnya sebelum dia.

Besee… Besee…

Tep!

Gabriel mendarat dengan perlahan di atas tanah surga di belakang Naruel yang masih terus berjalan menuju pintu surga.

"Naruel, tunggu!" panggil Gabriel.

Naruel menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh kebelakang menatap wajah Gabriel yang terlihat sedih.

Greb!

Naruel tersentak saat Gabriel tiba-tiba memeluknya dan menangis di dalam pelukannya.

"Hiks.. hiks.. hiks.. Naruel, kenapa… kenapa... kau mencintaku hiks.. hiks.. jawab aku Naruel! hiks.. hiks.." ucap Gabriel dengan sedikit membentak dan terisak di dalam pelukan Naruel.

Tatapan Naruel menyendu, tanganya terangkat mengusap surai pirang Gabriel.

"Maafkan aku sudah membuatmu menangis, Gabriel. Seharusnya kau tidak boleh menangis untuk malaikat yang hina ini" ucap Naruel.

Gabriel mengelengkan kepala di dalam pelukan Naruto, menolak semua penutura Naruel.

"Gabriel, aku berjanji suatu saat kita akan bertemu kembali dan sekali lagi aku akan menyatakan cinta ini padamu saat waktunya tiba" ucap Naruel, melepaskan pelukan Gabriel dan kembali berjalan menuju pintu surga.

"Aku pasti akan menunggu hal itu, Naruel"

 **To Be Continue**

 **Halo Minna, perkenalkan namaku KyuubiBoy X, Author baru di dunia fanfiction ini. Sebagai Author baru saya butuh bimbingan para Author senior sekalian untuk membantu saya membuat fanfic yang menarik untuk para Author dan Reader sekalian.**

 **KyuubiBoy X, Log Out!**

 **Review**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Fallen Angel**

 **Disclaimer :  
Naruto (Masashi Kishimoto)  
Highschool DxD (Ichiei Ishibumi)  
Genre: **

**Adventure, Fantasy, and Romance  
Rating: **

**T (Semi M)  
Pair:**

 **(Naruto X Gabriel)**

 **Warning:**

 **OOC, OC, Typo, Naruel (Naruto), Fallen Angel (Naruto)  
Summary:**

 **Kisah hidup seorang malaikat utama yang jatuh karena cinta sebelum perang akbar (Great War)**

Tes!

Setetes air jatuh dari langit mengenai wajah Naruel, wajahnya mendongak keatas menatap langit malam yang dilingkupi awan mendung membentuk hujan.

Sssrrrreeeeessssshh…

Air hujan mulai turun membasahi seluruh tubuhnya dan juga keenam pasang sayap hitam di punggungnya.

"Kau masih saja menatap langit walau dirimu sudah dibuang, Naruel" ucap seseorang yang datang dari balik kegelapan hutan dibelakang Naruto.

"Nama itu sekarang sudah tidak pantas untukku, sekarang namaku Naruto, Belial" ucap Naruto, mengalihkan pandanganya kedepan tanpa menatap Belial yang sudah berada di belakang Naruto.

"Baiklah, terserah dirimu saja. Jadi, apa yang akan lakukan sekarang, Naruto? kau tahu, semenjak dirimu jatuh sudah ada malaikat yang menggantikan tugasmu sebagai malaikat pelindung" ucap Belial.

"Walau aku telah jatuh, tapi tugas itu tetap berlaku padaku sampai kapan'pun" balas Naruto, berjalan perlahan kedepan.

"Itu bukan hak mu lagi, Naruto. Kemarilah, ikut denganku, kau sekarang bagian dari Grigory" ucap Belial.

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya, dia terdiam sejenak, menatap kembali langit malam yang tengah menangis malam ini.

"Sampai kapan'pun aku bukan bagian dari kalian" balas Naruto, dirinya kembali berjalan kedepan.

"Kau mau kemana, Naruto?" tanya Belial.

"Menjalankan tugasku sebagai malaikat jatuh pelindung" jawab Naruto, masih terus berjalan tanpa menoleh kebelakang.

"Kemana'pun kau pergi statusmu tetap sama, sebagai Fallen Angel dan bagian dari Grigory" ucap Belial.

Naruro terus berjalan tanpa memperdulikan perkataan Belial tadi.

 **The Fallen Angel**

Besee… Besee…

Naruto mengepakkan keenam pasang sayap hitamnya terbang di atas langit.

Matanya melihat kebawah, menatap sebuah desa yang terbakar dibawahnya.

Dia dapat melihat di dalam desa yang tengah terbakar itu terjadi sebuah pertarungan antara Devils dan Fallen Angels.

"Aku harus menghentikan mereka sebelum kerusakan ini bertambah meluas" gumam Naruto.

Wuush!

Melesat terbang kebawah membelah angin menuju tempat dimana pertarungan berada.

 **The Fallen Angel**

Duuar!

Duuar!

"Rasakan ini iblis hina!"

Sring…

Seorang malaikat jatuh bersayap gagak enam pasang mengumpulkan partikel cahaya di kedua tanganya membentuk sebuah Light Spear raksasa.

"Kau pikir kekuatan sebesar itu bisa membunuh anak lucifer? JANGAN BERCANDA!"

Sedangkan sang iblis bersayap kelelawar mengumpulkan Demonic Power berskala besar membentuk bola hitam padat di atasnya.

"Kalian sudah keterlaluan"

Kraak! Kraak!

Cring! Cring! Cring!

Tiba-tiba tanah yang mereka berdua pijak perlahan-lahan bergetar dan terbelah, balok-balok es runcing raksasa keluar dari dalam retakan permukaan.

'Ini…' batin malaikat jatuh itu, pikirannya terbayang pada sesosok malaikat pelindung di surga yang telah jatuh.

Buum!

Naruto jatuh dari langit menampakkan kaki dengan menghantam permukaan dengan begitu keras sampai menimbulkan gelombang kejut yang membuat tanah bergetaran di sekitarnya.

"Hentikan pertarungan kalian, kalian hanya menimbulkan kerusakan" ucap Naruto, berjalan selangkah demi selangkah mendekati kedua makhluk itu.

"Sudah kuduga kalau itu kau, Naruel, tidak! sekarang namamu Naruto seperti Belial katakan" ucap malaikat jatuh itu.

"Azazel, tolong hentikan pertatungan kalian. Pertarungan kalian hanya menimbulkan kesengsaraan bagi manusia di desa ini" ucap Naruto.

"Cih, dasar penggangu. Terima ini!"

Iblis itu melemparkan sebuah bola hitam raksasa kepada Naruto, sebuah karya hasil dari Demonic Power yang di padatkan.

Krak! Kraak! Kraaak!

Cring! Cring! Cring…!

Di hadapan Naruto munculah balok-balok es runcing membentuk sebuah gunung es melindungi Naruto.

Kaaaabooooommm….!

Bola hitam raksasa Demonic Power menghantam gunung es tersebut sampai menciptakan ledakan dahsyat yang bahkan meratakan desa yang terbakar tersebut dalam sekejab.

Kraak! Kraaak!

Pyaaar!

Bentuk gunung es yang hanya tinggal sepertiga bagian hancur bagaikan kaca yang berhamburan di tanah.

Wuuussh…!

Craasss!

Tanpa di duga iblis itu sebuah Light Spear ramping namun sangat panjang melesat sangat cepat bagaikan kilat dan menembus dada iblis itu sampai menembus punggungnya.

"Ohok! ohok! uhuk!"

Iblis itu memuntahkan banyak darah dari mulutnya setelah menerima serangan Light Spear ciptaan Naruto.

"Kau sudah berakhir putra Lucifer, Sephiroth… Lucifer. Dengan begini keturunan Lucifer akan berkurang" ucap Naruto, berjalan mendekati perlahan mendekati Sephiroth.

"Keparat kau! Fallen Angel…!" geram Sephiroth dengan mulut di penuhi darah.

"Punya permintaan terakhir?" tanya Naruto datar, menghunuskan sebuah Light Sword di hadapan wajah Sephiroth.

"Khe khe khe… mungkin dengan matinya diriku bangsa kami akan mendeklarasikan perang pada Fallen Angel karena sudah membunuh putra Lucifer dan adik Rizevim Livan Lucifer, he he he…" jawab Sephiroth yang masih sempat-sempatnya tertawa di ujung tanduk.

"Itu tidak akan kubiarkan terjadi" ucap Naruto, mengayunkan Light Swordnya.

Craass!

Bruk!

Kepala Sephiroth terlepas dari badannya dan jatuh menghantam tanah.

Besee… Besee...

"Akhirnya berhasil juga kita membunuhnya" ucap Azazel, berdiri di samping Naruto.

"Aku heran dengan dirimu, Azazel. Usiamu lebih muda dariku, tapi kau jatuh lebih cepat dariku" ucap Naruto tanpa menatap Azazel yang masih seperti seorang anak remaja saat ini.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin jatuh, tapi aku di jebak seseorang yang membuatku melanggar aturan Ayah" balas Azazel.

"Apa seseorang itu adalah Lucifer?" tanya Naruto tanpa menatap Azazel yang berada di belakangnya.

"Tetap sekali. Ngomong-ngomong Naruel- maksudku Naruto, kenapa kau berada di tempat ini?" tanya Azazel.

"Aku hanya datang sebagai pelindung makhluk hidup dari makhluk supernatural, namun kurasa aku telah gagal menjalankan tugasku setelah diriku jatuh menjadi seperti ini" jawab Naruto, mendongak keatas menatap langit malam.

Scring…

Dari langit turunlah sebuah cahaya menerangi seluruh area bagaikan meteor jatuh.

Cahaya itu turun perlahan dan berubah wujud menjadi seorang gadis yang sangat cantik jelita, salah satu archangel, Gabriel.

Tubuh Naruto bergetar melihat Gabriel, dia tidak ingin Gabriel melihat dirinya yang hina ini setelah cukup lama tidak bertemu.

"Naruel-kun" panggil Gabriel.

Tubuh Naruto menegang saat Gabriel memanggilnya, dirinya berusaha kabur dari situasi saat ini, tapi tubuhnya seakan menolak perintah otaknya.

"Naruel-kun" ucap Gabriel, berjalan mendekati Naruto yang membelakanginya.

Wuush!

Namun, sebuah Light Sword menghalangi laju Gabriel. Azazel memandang tajam Gabriel yang berada di depannya.

"Jangan coba kau dekat-dekat denganya Archangel, kaulah yang telah membuatnya jatuh akan cinta" ucap Azazel.

"Azazel, ayo kita pergi" ucap Naruto tanpa membalikkan badan, mengeluarkan keenam pasang sayap hitamnya dan melesat terbang bersama Azazel di belakangnya.

"Naruel-kun…" gumam Gabriel, menatap punggung Naruto yang mulai mengecil sekali lagi. Tanpa dia sadari setetes air mata mengalir di pipi kirinya.

 **To Be Continue**

 **Maaf Minna-san saya tidak bisa mengabulkan permintaan kalian tentang memperpanjang word chapter ini, tapi saya akan mengusahakan di chapter depan.**

 **Terima kasih untuk semua Author dan Reader yang telah mereview, favorit, dan Follow fanfic gaje saya ini. Saya tidak mengira baru satu chapter sudah banyak mendapat pujian begitu banyak dari para Author senior, sekali lagi terima kasih.**

 **OC: Sephiroth (Final Fantasy VII) sebagai putra kedua Lucifer dan adik Rizevim Livan Lucifer.**

 **OOC: Azazel (muda) sebagai malaikat jatuh yang gila bertarung dan suka membela bangsanya.**

 **Ability: Holy Ice**

 **KyuubiBoy X, Log Out!**

 **Fav, Foll, and Review**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Fallen Angel**

 **Disclaimer :  
Naruto (Masashi Kishimoto)  
Highschool DxD (Ichiei Ishibumi)  
Genre: **

**Adventure, Fantasy, and Romance  
Rating: **

**T (Semi M)  
Pair:**

 **(Naruto X Gabriel)**

 **Warning:**

 **OOC, OC, Typo, Naruel (Naruto), Fallen Angel (Naruto)  
Summary:**

 **Kisah hidup seorang malaikat utama yang jatuh karena cinta sebelum perang akbar (Great War)**

Swuuusshh…

Swuuusshh…

Azazel menatap Naruto dalam diam yang terbang di depannya. Naruto menjadi lebih pendiam setelah peristiwa beberapa hari lalu saat kemunculan Gabriel setelah dia melawan putra kedua Lucifer.

"Naruto, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Azazel.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Azazel" jawab Naruto.

"Tapi kau terlihat murung setelah hari itu?" tanya Azazel.

"Sungguh, aku tidak apa-apa, Azazel. Aku hanya sedang memikirkan dampak seperti apa bagi kita setelah aku membunuh Sephiroth" jawab Naruto.

"Kau tidak perlu cemas, kita tengah berada di suasana konflik Fallen Angels dan Devils. Jadi, membunuh orang-orang penting di kedua fraksi adalah hal biasa, ya… walau ujung-ujungnya terjadi peperangan" ucap Azazel santai.

"Kau membuatku semakin tertekan saja" balas Naruto, memandang lesuh Azazel yang terbang di belakangnya.

"Hehehehe… aku hanya melawak sedikit" ucap Azazel, mengaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Lebih baik kau bisa tinggalkan aku seorang diri dulu, Azazel" ucap Naruto.

"Jika itu maumu" balas Azazel, terbang melesat kearah yang berbeda dengan Naruto.

 **The Fallen Angel**

"Haah! Haah! Haah!"

Terlihat di dalam pengunungan, seorang wanita tengah berlari dengan terengah-engah menuruni gunung.

"Jangan lari kau, iblis!" seru seorang malaikat jatuh, terbukti dengan adanya ketiga pasang sayap gagak di punggungnya dan keempat rekannya yang bersayap dua hingga tiga pasang, mereka tengah terbang mengejar seorang iblis wanita berambut coklat itu yang berlari menuruni pegunungan.

'Sial, kenapa kekuatanku tiba-tiba tidak berfungsi? apa menanamkan segel pengekang sihir saat aku pingsan tadi?' pikir iblis wanita itu.

Napasnya terengah-engah, wajahnya cantiknya memucat, tangan kanannya memegang perutnya yang sedikit membuncit menandakan dirinya tengah hamil, mungkin kandunganya sekitar 4 bulan.

Keempat Fallen Angel terus terbang meliuk-liuk menghindari setiap pohon untuk mengejar iblis wanita itu untuk dibunuh atau mereka jadikan dia sandra untuk memonopoli bangsa iblis memperbutkan wilayah Underworld.

Bruk!

"Ahhk!"

Wanita itu tersandung dan jatuh mencium tanah di bawahnya, dia sedikit meringis saat mengetahui kaki kananya terkilir setelah tersandung akar pohon.

Stump! Stump! Stump! Stump!

Keempat malaikat jatuh itu berhenti dan berdiri di hadapan iblis wanita itu. Wanita itu memandang pasrah pada keempat malaikat jatuh yang akan membunuhnya atau menangkapnya kembali untuk kepentingan bangsa mereka.

"Sekarang kau tidak bisa lari kemanapun, iblis Bael" ucap salah satu Fallen Angel yang seperti pemimpin mereka.

"Kumohon jangan bunuh aku, tolong… aku tengah mengandung" ucap iblis wanita pewaris klan Bael itu, memohon kepada keempat malaikat jatuh di depannya.

"Lihat dia, dia memohon kepada kita, ha ha ha ha…" ucap rekan malaikat jatuh itu, tertawa kencang di ikuti ketiga temannya.

"Lebih baik kita bawa dia dan jadikan dia sandra kita" ucap Fallen Angel yang lainnya.

'Aku harus melawan' pikir wanita itu.

Sring…

Tiba-tiba di telapak tangan wanita iblis itu muncul sebuah lingkaran sihir kecil, namun sebelum lingkaran sihir itu terbentuk, sebuah simbol lingkaran sihir Fallen Angel yang berada di tengkuk wanita itu bersinar bersamaan dengan lingkaran sihir yang ia buat hancur seketika.

'APA!'

"Hahahaha… kau pasti bingung bukan? ketahuilah kami telah menamankan segel pengekang sihir iblis di tengkukmu, Buhahahaha…" ucap malaikat jatuh itu, dia kembali tertawa bersama teman-temannya.

'Ternyata benar, aku tidak bisa menggunakan sihirku saat ini' pikir iblis Bael itu.

"Jadi, mari ikut dengan kami" ucap Fallen Angel itu, merentangkan tanganya berusaha menggapai wanita itu.

'Anata, tolong aku' pikir wanita itu memanjatkan doa walau dirinya adalah iblis dan berharap suaminya datang menyelamatkannya.

Wuush!

Duuuaar!

Tiba-tiba dari langit muncul sebuah Light Spear melesat menuju keempat malaikat jatuh itu, namun keempat Fallen Angel itu dapat mengelak melompat mundur menghindari terjangan Light Spear tersebut.

"Hentikan perbuatan kalian!" seru Naruto, melayang di atas mereka.

"Narue-maksudku Naruto-sama, kenapa kau menghentikan kami? kami melakukan ini demi kepentingan kaum kita?" tanya pemimpin kelompok Fallen Angels itu.

"Seharusnya kita hidup berdampingan dengan bangsa iblis, bukan saling menyerang satu sama lain memperebutkan wilayah Underworld. Jika seperti ini terus peperangan besar antara kedua bangsa bisa terjadi" jawab Naruto.

"Jika kau bilang begitu, kami tidak akan menuruti perintahmu!" ucap pemimpin kelompok Fallen Angels itu, menciptakan kedua Light Spear di kedua tangannya dan melemparkannya kearah Naruto.

Naruto memandang tajam kedua Light Spear yang di ikuti puluhan Light Spear mengarah ke Naruto seorang.

"Cih!" Naruto mendecit kesal, menciptakan lingkatan sihir memblok semua serangan tersebut.

Buussh…

Baats!

Di belakang Naruto muncul seorang Fallen Angel terbang dari bawah menyerang Naruto dari belakang.

Sring…

Naruto menciptakan lingkaran sihir di belakangnya melindungi dirinya dari serangan malaikat jatuh itu.

"Ice Spear"

Syuut…

Wuuush!

Craass!

Dari dalam lingkaran sihir di belakang punggung Naruto keluarlah sebuah tombak terbuat dari es melesat menuju malaikat jatuh di belakangnya. Fallen Angel itu tidak bisa berkutik dengan kecepatan tombak es tersebut. Pada akhirnya dirinya tertusuk tombak es ciptaan Naruto tepat di dadanya.

"SAEL…! TIDAK AKAN KUMAAFKAN KAU!" teriak rekan malaikat jatuh itu.

Dia menciptakan sebuah Light Spear raksasa di atasnya dan melemparkannya kearah Naruto.

Sring…

Tiba-tiba muncul lingkaran sihir raksasa di depan Naruto dan menelan Light Spear tersebut, sesaat kemudian di atas kepala kelompok Fallen Angels itu tercipta lingkaran sihir yang sama dan mengeluarkan sebuah Light Spear raksasa yang tadi tertelan melesat jatuh kebawah.

Duuuaar!

Light Spear raksasa itu meledak menghancurkan segalanya saat menghantam permukaan tanah menewaskan kelompok Fallen Angel pemberontak itu.

Naruto turun secara perlahan menapakkan kaki kepermukaan, matanya menelusuri hutan mencari keberadaan iblis wanita itu.

"Kau boleh keluar sekarang" ucap Naruto.

Dari balik pohon dibelakang Naruto muncul seorang wanita berambut coklat yang tengah hamil menatap Naruto.

"Kenapa kau membantuku dan membunuh rekanmu sendiri?" tanya iblis wanita Bael itu tajam.

"Sebelum itu bisa kau beri tahu namamu?" tanya balik Naruto.

"Venelana, Venelana Bael itu namaku, namamu sendiri" jawab iblis wanita itu yang bernama Venelana.

"Kau bisa memanggilku Naruto" balas Naruto, mengalihkan pandangannya sedikit kebelakang.

"Baiklah. Jadi, aku tanyakan sekali lagi kenapa kau menolongku, Naruto-san?" tanya Venelana kembali.

"Aku tidak mau para pemberontak dari bangsaku memanfaatkan perselisihan antara iblis dan malaikat jatuh untuk mengkibarkan bendera perang dengan menyandra iblis klan Bael yang tengah hamil anak seorang Lord" jawab Naruto, membalikkan tubuhnya berjalan menuju Venelana.

"Mau apa kau?" tanya Venelana tajam, berjalan mundur menjaga jarak dengan Naruto.

"Berhebtilah menjauh, aku hanya ingin melepaskan segel Fallen Angel di tengkukmu" jawab Naruto, Venelana berhenti mundur dan membiarkan Naruto mendekatinya.

Tangan Naruto bergerak menyentuh segel di tengkuk Venelana, segel itu bersinar terang membuat Venelana mengeram kesakitan karena cahaya musuh abadi bangsa iblis.

Sinar tersebut memudar, Venelana kembali tenang setalah sinar itu menghilang.

"Sudah selesai, sekarang kau bisa menggunakan sihir kembali" ucap Naruto, melepas segel Fallen Angel di tengkuk Venelana.

"Terima kasih Naruto-san, aku baru pertama kali melihat seorang malaikat jatuh yang cinta damai" balas Venelana.

"Hmm… oh ya, setelah kau kembali titipkan salamku kepada Lucius" ucap Naruto, berbalik berjalan meninggalkan Venelana.

"Kenapa kau tahu suamiku?" tanya Venelana kepada Naruto yang masih berjalan.

"Karena terkadang aku bertemu dengannya saat bertugas sebagai malaikat dulu" jawab Naruto, berjalan pergi meninggalkan Venelana seorang diri disana.

"Semoga iblis dan malaikat jatuh bisa hidup berdampingan kelak" gumam Venelana, menatap punggung Naruto yang menghilang di telan kegelapan hutan.

 **The Fallen Angel**

Di sebuah istana megah dan mewah, terlihat seorang pemuda bersurai perak berpakaian bangsawan berjalan di aula menghadap seorang pria bersurai perak yang tengah duduk di singgasana.

"Aku menghadap melapor, Otou-sama" ucap pemuda itu, berlutut hormat dihadapan pria itu.

"Ada apa Rizevim? tidak biasanya kau meninggalkan posmu untuk menemuiku seorang diri?" tanya pria itu, menikmati sebuah minuman anggur di tangannya.

"Maafkan aku, Otou-sama. Aku membawa berita duka cita untuk Otou-sama, Sephiroth telah tewas dalam pertarungan di tangan seorang Archangel yang telah jatuh, Naruel" jawab pemuda yang di panggil Rizevim itu.

Pyaar!

Gelas yang berada di penggangan pria itu hancur seketika saat dirinya membantingnya kelantai.

"Sialan kau, Naruel…! Rizevim, siapkan seluruh pasukan iblis, kita akan menyerang Grigory secepatnya" ucap pria perak itu.

"Perkataanmu adalah perintah bagiku, Lucifer-sama" balas Rizevim menyebutkan nama pria bersurai perak itu.

 **To Be Continue**

 **Gomen minna-san saya tidak bisa membuat cerita dengan word yang panjang karena terbatasnya ide dan imajinasi saya membuat cerita ini menjadi menarik, jadi mohon dimaklumi diri saya sebagai Author baru yang membuat cerita gaje ini.**

 **Kenapa saya mempercepat terjadinya perang akbar karena kupikir Author-san dan Reader-san akan sangat kebosanan jika cerita ini hanya menceritakan perjalanan Naruto menghentiakan setiap konflik antara ibils dan malaikat jatuh yang ada.**

 **Mungkin chapter selanjunya saya akan menceritakan sedikit lagi perjalanan Naruto sebelum terjadi perang akbar, dengan begini nama Naruto akan banyak dibicarakan oleh bangsa-bangsa.**

 **Arigatou minna-san sudah mau follow, favorit, dan review untuk ff gaje saya.**

 **KyuubiBoy X, Log Out!**

 **Favorit, Follow, and Review**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Fallen Angel**

 **Disclaimer :  
Naruto (Masashi Kishimoto)  
Highschool DxD (Ichiei Ishibumi)  
Genre: **

**Adventure, Fantasy, and Romance  
Rating: **

**T (Semi M)  
Pair:**

 **(Naruto X Gabriel)**

 **Warning:**

 **OOC, OC, Typo, Naruel (Naruto), Fallen Angel (Naruto)  
Summary:**

 **Kisah hidup seorang malaikat utama yang jatuh karena cinta sebelum perang akbar (Great War)**

Tump! Tump! Tump!

Brak!

Terlihat seorang malaikat jatuh berjalan tergesa-gesa menuju sebuah pintu cukup besar didepannya.

Brak!

Membuka pintu tersebut dengan keras sampai menyebabkan bunyi dentuman cukup keras mengema di dalam ruangan.

"Belial-sama!" seru seorang malaikat jatuh memanggil nama Belial di dalam ruangannya.

"Ada apa Baraqiel? kenapa kau terlihat sangat cemas?" tanya Belial pada malaikat jatuh yang di panggil Baraqiel.

"Saya punya berita buruk untuk kita" jawab Baraqiel.

"Memangnya berita buruk apa?" tanya Belial, meletakan pulpenya di atas meja dan berjalan mendekati Baraqiel.

"Bangsa iblis… mereka deklarasikan perang dengan kita" jawab Baraqiel.

"Ternyata mereka sudah menyatakan perang lebih cepat. Baiklah, Baraqiel, siapkan 100.000 pasukan, kita terima penyataan perang mereka" ucap Belial, mengibaskan tanganya kesamping memberi perintah pada Baraqiel.

"Saya mengerti, Belial-sama" balas Baraqiel, membungkuk hormat sebelum pergi meninggalkan Belial sendiri di dalam ruanganya.

'Naruto kembalilah, aku ragu menghadapi keempat Maou sekaligus' pikir Belial.

 **The Fallen Angel**

Naruto kembali termenung, memandang langit biru dan beberapa gumpalan awan serta terik mentari pagi di atasnya.

"Apa kau sedang mengawasiku dari sana, Gabriel?" gumam Naruto.

Duduk di dahan pohon besar yang menjulang tinggi diantara yang lain di tepi sungai di depannya.

Naruto dapan melihat orang-orang dari tengah asik menangkap ikan di temani anak-anaknya. Naruto tersenyum melihat itu, melihat senyuman anak-anak itu.

Tapi, senyuman Naruto langsung memundar tangkala muncul seekor ular dari tepi sungai berenang mendekati salah satu anak yang tengah bermain disana.

"Hap!"

Naruto segera melompat dari atas pohon, sesampai di tanah, jubah hitam yang menutupi tubuh Naruto berganti menjadi pakaian seorang petani.

Ular tersebut berenang semakin cepar mendekati seorang anak berambut coklat disana, Naruto berlari tergesa-gesa tidak memperdulikan tatapan binggung beberapa orang disana.

Byuur!

Naruto melompat masuk kedalam sungai, berenang mengejar ular tersebut.

Ular itu berenang semakin dekat dan dekat, anak itu merasakan sesuatu mendekatinya dari belakang dan berbalik kebelakang. Anak itu terpekik kaget saat seekor ular sudah berada satu meter di belakangnya.

"Saaaaa…."

Ular itu menerjang membuka mulut memperlihatkan beberapa taring tajam terpasang di mulutnya.

Pyuur!

Tiba-tiba dari dalam sungai muncul Naruto menangkap kepala ular itu dan mengengamnya dengan kuat sampai kepalanya hancur seketika, membiarkan tubuh ular itu mengapung terbawa arus sungai.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto.

Anak itu awalnya kaget tersadar kembali, menatap Naruto di depannya dengan pandangan seperti seorang pengemar bertemu idolanya.

"Sugoi… Nii-san seperti pahlawan super" ucap anak itu, mata berbinar-binar memandang Naruto.

"Ah, biasa aja kok, hehehehe…" Naruto tertawa canggung saat dirinya dipuji, ini kedua kalinya dirinya di puji, pertama yang memujinya dirinya adalah Gabriel.

"Nii-san hebat, bisa menghancurkan kepala ular itu dengan satu tangan" ucap anak berambut coklat itu, mencotohkan kembali aksi Naruto kembali.

"iya, tadi aku melihatnya juga" ucap teman anak itu, berjalan mendekati Naruto.

"Aku juga melihatnya" ucap teman-teman lainnya, berjalan bergerumbun mendekati Naruto.

"Hei-hei ada apa ini anak-anak?" tanya seorang pria dewasa sudah berumur yang tadi tengah memancing tidak jauh dari tempat Naruto berada, tapi kegiatannya harus terganggu karena anak-anak itu membuat sedikit keributan di dalan sungai mengusir ikan-ikan.

"Oh Somo-jiji, tadi Hyodou di serang seekor ular, tapi ular itu langsung mati saat Nii-san ini menghancurkan kepalanya hanya dengan satu tangan" jawab salah satu anak kecil disana dengan bahasanya sendiri.

"APA! Hyodou di serang ular!" seru Somo kaget, berjalan memasuki sungai mendekati seorang anak berambut coklat yang bernama Hyodou yang tengah di kerumuni anak-anak lainnya bersama Naruto.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Hyodou?" tanya Somo khawatir, membalikkan badan Hyodou kedepan belakang memeriksa keadaan cucunya itu.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Jiji, Nii-san ini sudah menyelamatkan Hyodou" jawab Hyodou polos, menunjuk Naruto di sampingnya.

"Arigatou pemuda-san kau sudah mau menyelamatkan cucuku, sekali lagi Arigatou" ucap Somo, membungkuk hormat beberapa kali kepada Naruto.

"Hee… ti-tidak apa-apa, jangan seperti itu, aku hanya membantu saja, hehehe…" balas Naruto sedikit gugup karena di perlakukan seperti saat ini.

"Kalau begitu ini untukmu pemuda-san sebagai tanda terima kasihku" ucap Somo, memberikan beberapa ikan hasil tangkapannya kepada Naruto.

"Arigatou, aku akan menerima ini" balas Naruto, menerima ikan pemberian Somo tanpa basa-basi, dia tidak mau menolak pemberian tulus orang lain.

"Lebih baik kalian semua pulang kerumah, ini sudah siang. Hyodou, ayo kita pulang juga, kaa-sanmu pasti sudah memasak makanan enak, sampai jumpa lagi pemuda-san" ucap Somo, kembali membungkuk hormat kepada Naruto sebelum pergi meninggalkannya.

Teman-teman Hyodou juga berpamitan pulang kepada Naruto, mengikuti Somo-jiji dan Hyodou pulang kerumah meninggalkan Naruto yang masih berada di tengah sungai tersebut.

"Aku harus melindungi mereka(manusia) dari konflik yang kami timbulkan" gumam Naruto.

 **The Fallen Angel**

Prok! Prok! Prok!

Di tanah lapang yang tandus. Berjejerlah ribuan pasukan iblis membentuk barikade, berjalan bersamaan mendekati sebuah perbukitan memanjang yang membatasi wilayah Devils dan Fallen Angels di Underworld.

Di belakang barisan barikade berjejerlah ribuan pasukan berkuda berjalan di belakangnya. Di atas langit terbanglah ribuan iblis membawa masing-masing tombak di tangan mereka.

Di belakang barisan berkuda terdapat ratusan monster dari berbagai bentuk menjadi bala bantuan para iblis memerangi malaikat jatuh. Di barisan belakang terdapat keempat tandu raksasa yang di tarik puluhan monster. Di dalam setiap tandu terdapat seorang Maou yang ikut berperang.

Di atas perbukitan tersebut terdapat ribuan malaikat jatuh yang sudah siap di posnya masing-masing. Bendera lambang Fallen Angel berkibar di atas perbukitan.

Belial memandang tajam para iblis yang datang secara berbondong-bondong yang akan menyerang Grigory.

Besee… Besee…

Tep!

"Belial-sama, semua pasukan sudah siap diposisi masing-masing" ucap seorang malaikat jatuh bersayap 5 pasang yang datang dari langit.

"Baiklah, kau boleh kembali keposisimu, Kokabiel" balas Belial.

Kokabiel menunduk hormat sebelum terbang meninggalkan Belial.

"Perang akbar sudah di depan mata. Naruto, apa yang kau lakukan saat ini, sekarang saatnya dirimu menjalankan tugas sebagai malaikat jatuh pelindung" gumam Belial.

"Belial-sama, Devils sudah beberapa ratus meter di depan kita" ucap Azazel, berdiri disamping Belial.

"Saatnya meluncurkan serangan pembuka" ucap Belial kepada Azazel.

Azazel mengangkat tanganya memberi komando kepada 100.000 Fallen Angel untuk menciptakan sepasang Light Spear di tangan mereka.

"SERANG…..!"

 **To Be Continue**

 **Sampai juga di awal perang akbar yang akan menimbulkan kehancuran di Underworld, atau dunia lainnya. Perang ini berlangsung tanpa Naruto yang masih berpetualang di dunia manusia.**

 **Latar waktu dunia manusia sekitar ribuan tahun SM, jadi hanya ada desa dan hutan saja, belum ada peradapan besar saat ini.**

 **Chara OC:**

 **Hyodou, seorang anak yang akan menjadi nenek moyang klan Hyodou.**

 **Somo, kakek Hyodou.**

 **Chara OOC:**

 **Baraqiel (muda), Panglima kubu barat dan asisten Belial.**

 **Kokabiel (muda), Panglima kubu timur.**

 **Azazel (muda), Panglima besar dan wakil Belial.**

 **Belial, Jendral dan Gubernur Fallen Angel.**

 **Sertakan Favorit, Follow, dan Review setelah membaca ff ini.**

 **KyuubiBoy X, Log Out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Fallen Angel**

 **Disclaimer :  
Naruto (Masashi Kishimoto)  
Highschool DxD (Ichiei Ishibumi)  
Genre: **

**Adventure, Fantasy, and Romance  
Rating: **

**T (Semi M)  
Pair:**

 **(Naruto X Gabriel)**

 **Warning:**

 **OOC, OC, Typo, Naruel (Naruto), Fallen Angel (Naruto)  
Summary:**

 **Kisah hidup seorang malaikat utama yang jatuh karena cinta sebelum perang akbar (Great War)**

Tep! Tep! Tep!

Naruto berjalan perlahan selangkah demi selangkah di atas jalan kecil yang membelah hutan menuju sebuah desa kecil di depannya.

Berpakaian seperti seorang pengembara menjadi identitas barunya di dunia manusia. Menutup kedua matanya, menikmati setiap hembusan angin yang menerpa wajahnya dan mengoyangkan rambut pirangnya, mendengarkan suara burung-burung yang berkicau merdu, dan di temani sinar matahari yang menembus setiap sela dedaunan menerangi setiap langkah kakinya.

Kresek… Kresek…

Kepala Naruto bergerak sedikit kesamping saat dirinya mendengar suara dalam semak-semak di sampingnya.

"Siapa disana?" tanya Naruto kepada sesuatu yang berada di dalam semak-semak.

Sreek.. Sreek..

Dari dalam semak-semak tersebut keluarlah seekor katak kecil berwarna coklat dengan kalung atau tasbih melingkar di lehernya.

"Great Toad Sage, senang bertemu denganmu disini" ucap Naruto, membungkuk hormat pada katak suci di hadapannya.

"Oh Naruel, senang juga bisa bertemu kembali semenjak insiden desa Tokashi. Tapi kenapa aura suci dalam dirimu berbeda dari yang dulu? Aura ini seperti..." jeda katak Great Toad Sage

"Mungkin sekarang Toad-dono sudah mengetahui jati diriku saat ini. Dan tolong, jangan memanggilku Naruel lagi, sekarang namaku Naruto" balas Naruto.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti Naruto" ucap Toad.

"Jadi… ada apa gerangan Toad-dono menemuiku? kau menemuiku bukan hanya untuk menyapa, bukan?" tanya Naruto.

"Naruto, aku melihat sebuah mimpi yang akan kau alami suatu hari nanti" jawab katak Toad.

"Kalau boleh tau mimpi seperti apa yang aku alami nanti?" tanya Naruto

"Dirimu akan ikut terseret dalam sebuah perang akbar yang akan menentukan masa depan jagat raya" jawab Toad-dono.

'Perang akbar? jangan-jangan…' pikir Naruto.

"Satu lagi, kau akan bertarung dengan seseorang yang sejenis denganmu yang amat kau sayangi" ucap Toad-dono.

'Siapa? siapa seseorang itu? jangan-jangan… Gabriel…' pikir Naruto.

Deng! Deng!

Tiba-tiba Naruto memegang kepalanya yang terasa sangat pening, dirinya tidak bisa mengira kenapa dia harus menanggung beban yang begitu berat di punggungnya seorang diri.

"Naruto, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Great Toad khawatir.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Toad-dono, hanya saja kepalaku terasa sangat pening saat mendengar cerita mimpimu" jawab Naruto, keadaan Naruto kembali seperti sedia kala, kepalanya tidak terasa pening kembali.

'Gabriel! bagaimana bisa? tidak, ini hanya ramalan Toad-dono, tapi ramalan Toad-dono tidak pernah meleset seperti insiden desa Tokashi dulu' pikir Naruto, dirinya mulai berdepat di dalam pikirannya sejak Great Toad Sage memberitahukan suatu ramalan yang menjadi kabar buruk bagi Naruto.

"Apa hanya itu saja yang kau sampaikan, Toad-dono?" tanya Naruto, dia ingin mengetahui lagi mimpi apa yang dilihat oleh Great Toad Sage.

"Sepertinya hanya itu saja yang aku sampaikan padamu, semoga Kami-sama selalu melindungi hambanya yang taat" ucap Toad sebelum melompat kembali memasuki semak-semak.

"Ayah, kenapa kau memberiku ujian yang begitu berat" gumam Naruto, menatap langit biru di atasnya.

 **The Fallen Angel**

Duuar! Duuar! Duuar!

Ratusan ledakan beruntun terdengar hebat dari berbagai tempat di penjuru lokasi perang saat ini.

Ribuan malaikat jatuh melancarkan serangan berupa ratusan ribu Light Spear menghujani bangsa iblis di bawahnya.

Bangsa iblis tidak tinggal diam, membuat kekkai secara bersamaan memblok setiap serangan Light Spear.

"Lepaskan semua monster!" seru Lucifer, mengacungkan pedang Grim memberi perintah.

Ratusan monster di lepaskan dari rantai yabg mengikat leher mereka, berlari menerjang malaikat jatuh yang berada di atas pengunungan.

"Belial-sama!" seru Azazel.

"Aku tahu, Shemhazai!, siapkan rantai suci, kita akan mengikat semua monster kembali" ucap Belial kepada salah satu panglima malaikat jatuh lainnya, Shemhazai.

"Ha'i, Belial-sama" balas Shemhazai, membungkuk hormat di hadapan Belial.

Shemhazai memberi komando kepada ratusan malaikat jatuh yang membawa rantai suci milik mendiang raja para pahlawan, Gilgamesh yang mereka curi dari Gereja Besar (Vatican), tempat disimpanya benda-benda suci.

Srceeeng... Srceeeng… Srceeeng…

Ratusan malaikat jatuh mengayunkan rantai-rabtai tersebut dan melemparnya menuju para monster yang berlari menerjang mereka.

Syuuut… Syuuut… Syuuut…

Ratusan rantai suci melesat cepat dan mengikat setiap leher para monster membuat mereka terkekang kembali dan musnah karena aura suci yang dikeluarkan rantai-rantai tersebut.

Wuush! Wuush! Wuush!

Syuut! Syuut! Syuut!

Crass! Crass! Crass!

Duuar! Duuar!

Buuumm!

Jual beli serangan terus terjadi di sepanjang perang yang tengah berlangsung, lesatan ratusan ribu Light Spear, ratusan ribu bola-bola Demonic Power, ribuan nyawa malaikat jatuh dan iblis terus berjatuhan, ledakan-ledakan serangan berskala besar, sampai ledakan dahsyat serangan para pemimpin fraksi terus terjadi memenuhi jalannya perang.

Lucifer dan ketiga Maou lainnya merasa bangsa mereka terdesak mundur karena serangan para panglima malaikat jatuh segera turun tangan menangani serangan bangsa malaikat jatuh.

Sring...

Leviathan merapalkan mantra sihir, di atas langit muncul sebuah lingkaran sihir raksasa menutupi langit area pertempuran.

Byuur…

Dari dalam lingkaran tersebut keluarlah ribuan liter air laut tumpah dari dalam lingkaran sihir Leviathan bagaikan air terjun dan menenggelamkan apa saja yang berada di permukaan seperti tsunami.

Para iblis dan malaikat jatuh yang tidak dapat menghindari tumpahan ribuan liter air terpaksa terbawa arus dan tenggelam di dasar permukaan tanah yang sudah menjadi lautan secara seketika dalam kurun waktu satu menit.

"Kenapa dia tidak memikirkan prajuritnya sendiri?" gumam Azazel, namun masih dapat di dengar Belial.

"Itulah iblis, selalu melakukan berbagai cara untuk mencapai tujuannya" ucap Belial, menanggapi gumaman Azazel.

Pyuur!

Dari dalam lautan buatan keluarlah ratusan ekor naga asia terbuat dari air melesat menerkam para malaikat jatuh yang terbang di atasnya.

Besee… Besee…

Tep!

"Belial-sama, pasukan kita terdesak mundur dengan keberadaan naga air" ucap seorang malaikat jatuh yang juga salah satu panglima perang dan rekan Azazel, Araqiel.

Belial mengangguk menanggapi Araqiel, membentangkan keenam pasang sayap hitam dan terbang melesat keatas.

Belial menatap ratusan naga air yang melompat-lompat seperti lumba-lumba menyerang setiap malaikat jatuh yang mendekatinya.

"Tidak akan aku biarkan kau berbuat seperti ini, iblis…!" seru Belial di akhirnya.

SRINNNGG…!

Di atas kepala Belial tercipta sebuah Light Spear rakasasa bagaikan meteor yang siap menghantam bumi.

Bangsa iblis menatap pasrah sebuah Light Spear raksasa yang siap memusnakan mereka dalam sekali serang.

Lucifer berdecit kesal karena melihat mental prajuritnya langsung ciut hanya karena sebuah Light Spear raksasa.

"Beelzebub!" seru Lucifer kepada Maou Beelzebub.

"Aku mengerti, Lucifer-sama" balaa Beelzebub.

Syuut…

Cring! Cring!

Terciptalah lingkaran sihir besar berlapis-lapis di depan Maou Beelzebub, mengambil sebuah busur panah milik Arjuna yang ia curi dari negeri para dewa Hindu dan Budha.

Menarik busur panahnya, dari ketidakadaan tercipta aura merah kehitaman menjadi anak panahnya.

"Rasakan ini, malaikat hina" gumam Beelzebub.

Syuut!

Syuu.. Syuu.. Syuu… Syuu…

Wuuush…!

Anak panah melesat melewati setiap lingkaran sihir membuat anak panah tersebut semakin kuat dan meluncur menuju Belial.

KABOOOOMMM…!

Terjadilah ledakan dahsyat di atas langit Underworld yang mengetarkan udara saat anak panah Beelzebub menghantam Light Spear raksasa Belial.

 **The Fallen Angel**

"Ubi segar, ubi segar, ubi segar baru panen. Silahkan lihat-lihat"

"Apel manis, apel manis dan segar"

"Kain sutra, kain sutra dari negeri timur"

Naruto berjalan-jalan di tengah keramaian pasar di desa yang baru ia kunjungi. Para pedagang disini sangat ramah menawarkan dagangannya.

Para gadis desa yang tengah berbelaja tidak henti-hentinya memandangi wajah Naruto yang terbilang sangat tampan membuat mereka terpesona olehnya.

Saat Naruto membeli beberapa barang banyak wanita mengikutinya membeli juga barang yang sama seperti Naruto membuat dagangan para pedagang senang saat barangnya laku.

Ctaar! Ctaar!

Tiba-tiba di atas langit tercipta pusaran awan hitam yang terus memunculkan sambaran petir membuat takut para penduduk.

"Dewa sedang marah, kita harus melaksanakan ritual meminta ampun padanya" ucap seorang kakek di samping Naruto.

Naruto menatap tajam fenomena alam menakutkan di atasnya.

'Aku harus menghentikan perang itu secepatnya atau umat manusia akan musnah dari tanah adam ini' pikir Naruto.

Basa!

Naruto mengeluarkan keenam pasang sayap hitamnya dan membentangkan lebar-lebar sayapnya.

Kakek itu dan semua penduduk melihat perubahan Naruto menjatuhkan setiap barang bawaan mereka, jatuh terduduk menatap kosong punggung Naruto yang di lengkapi keenam pasang sayap hitam.

"Maafkan aku sudah membuat kalian terkejut, aku janji tidak akan melibatkan umat manusia dalam peperangan ini" ucap Naruto, matanya melirik kesamping melihat para penduduk yang masih terkejut dengan perubahannya.

Wuuush!

Naruto melesat terbang menuju pusaran awan hitam di atasnya.

"Inilah tugasku sebagai... malaikat jatuh pelindung!"

 **To Be Continue**

 **Naruto akan ikut dalam perang, berusaha mendamaikan kedua kubu dan melindungi umat manusia dari dampak perang tersebut.**

 **Bagaimana kisah Naruto menjalankan tugasnya sebagai sang pelindung yang akan mendamaikan kedua kubu atau menambah buruk jalannya perang.**

 **Saksikan kisah selanjutnya Naruto di fanfic The Fallen Angel, update setiap hari jika ada waktu.**

 **Sertakan Fav, Foll, dan Review kalian setelah membaca cerita ini.**

 **Mangetsu Ringu, Log Out!**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Fallen Angel**

 **Disclaimer :  
Naruto (Masashi Kishimoto)  
Highschool DxD (Ichiei Ishibumi)  
Genre: **

**Adventure, Fantasy, and Romance  
Rating: **

**T (Semi M)  
Pair:**

 **(Naruto X Gabriel)**

 **Warning:**

 **OOC, OC, Typo, Naruel (Naruto), Fallen Angel (Naruto)  
Summary:**

 **Kisah hidup seorang malaikat utama yang jatuh karena cinta sebelum perang akbar (Great War)**

Mengepakkan keenam pasang sayap hitamnya, Naruto terbang keatas memasuki pusaran awan hitam yang terus menyambarkan ratusan petir yang mungkin tidak terhitung jumlahnya.

Di dalam gumpalan awan, Naruto dapat merasakan sisa-sisa kekuatan kedua kubu yang berhasil menembus dimensi Underworld.

'Ini sudah semakin buruk' pikir Naruto.

Naruto kembali mengepakkan sayapnya terbang semakin dalam memasuki gumpalan awan hitam.

Di dalam sana Naruto dapat melihat retakan dimensi yang memancarkan aura kegelapan dan menyambarkan petir merah.

"Disana" gumam Naruto.

Pada akhirnya Naruto terbang melesat menuju retakan dimensi berada.

 **The Fallen Angel**

BUUUMM!

DUUUUAAAARR…!

Terlihat ledakan dahsyat di atas langit Underworld yang mengetarkan udara dan area sekitarnya.

Semua iblis dan malaikat jatuh berlindung dari balik kekkai yang mereka buat berusaha meminimalisir dampak ledakan yang mengenai mereka.

"Belial-sama" gumam Azazel, memandang langit Underworld yang terang benderang setelah selesai ledakan.

Buss…

Di atas langit tampak Belial terkulai lemah dan jatuh menembus awan sampai kepermukaan.

"Belial-sama!" seru para malaikat jatuh saat melihat pemimpin mereka terkulai lemah jatuh dari langit.

Bass!

Tanpa diduga dari atas langit munculah Naruto dengan membentangkan keenam pasang sayap hitamnya melesat kebawah menuju Belial.

Greb!

Naruto berhasil menggapai tubuh Belial dan membawanya kebawah menuju kubu malaikat jatuh.

Tep! Tep!

"Belial-sama!" seru para malaikat jatuh berlari berbondong-bondong menuju pemimpin mereka.

Naruto menurunkan Belial dari tangannya dan menindurkannya di atas permukaan.

"Dia tidak apa-apa, hanya pingsan terkena efek ledakan" ucap Naruto berusaha menenangkan para malaikat jatuh yang datang mengelilingi Belial.

"Bagaimana ini, siapa yang akan menjadi pemimpin sementara waktu menggantikan Belial sampai dia sadar?" tanya salah satu malaikat jatuh disana.

Para panglima malaikat jatuh terdiam, saat Azazel ingin membuka suaranya suara Naruto sudah mendahuluinya.

"Aku yang akan menjadi pemimpin kalian sementara Belial beristirahat" ucap Naruto membuat para malaikat jatuh terdiam.

"Tidak ada pilihan lain, saat ini kita sedang berperang, sosok pemimpin menjadi kunci utama dalam memimpin kita menuju kemenangan" ucap Azazel berhasil memecahkan suasana.

"Baiklah, kami akan ikut denganmu Azazel" ucap Baraqiel, berdiri dengan mengendong Belial di punggungnya dan membawanya pergi menuju Grigory.

"Bagaimana selanjutnya, Naruto?" tanya Azazel, berdiri disamping Naruto menatap para iblis yang siap melanjutkan perang.

"Para Maou menjadi kunci kemenangan bangsa iblis, kita harus menjatuhkan mereka berempat sebelum meruntuhkan pertahanan mereka" jawab Naruto.

"Araqiel!" panggil Naruto

"Hamba datang menghadap Naruto-sama" ucap Araqiel, menunduk hormat kepada Naruto yang berdiri membelakanginya.

"Kumpulan seluruh panglima perang setiap kubu untuk datang menghadapku sekarang" balas Naruto.

"Akan aku laksanakan, Naruto-sama" ucap Araqiel membungkuk sebelum terbang pergi memanggil setiap panglima perang.

"Kita akan menghadapi para Maou dengan bantuan seluruh panglima perang" ucap Naruto membuat Azazel yang ingin membuka suara menjadi terdiam kembali.

"Jadi begitu. Aku kira kau tak akan mengikuti perang ini" ucap Azazel.

"Azazel, perang ini harus segera kita hentikan secepatnya, aku tidak mau manusia ikut terkena dampak perang yang kita timbulkan jika perang ini terus berlanjut" balas Naruto.

"Kau naif Naruto, walau kau sudah dibuang tapi kau tetap menjalankan tugas dari-Nya" ucap Azazel.

"Seperti kau tidak mengenalku saja" balas Naruto.

Wuuuussshh….

Tiba-tiba angin bertiup kencang saat awan di atas Underworld terbuka dan memancarkan cahaya suci dari dalam.

"Malaikat?" tanya Naruto bingung.

Dari dalam cahaya suci turunlah Michael yang didampingi para Archangel di sampingnya dan di susul ribuan malaikat di belakangnya.

"Apa yang mau para malaikat lakukan datang ke tempat ini?" tanya Asmodeus, menatap langit Underworld yang sudah menjadi terang benderang dengan para malaikat menjadi cahayanya.

"Namaku Michael, aku di utus oleh Tuhan untuk menghentikan perang ini" ucap Michael, di sampingnya terdapat Gabriel dan para Archangel lainnya, bahkan malaikat maut Azrael juga ikut bersamanya.

"Kau sudah gila, dengan datangnya dirimu dan Archangel lainnya akan menambah buruk perang ini!" seru Naruto kepada Michael dan Archangel lainnya.

"Naruel" gumam Gabriel, melihat Naruto berdiri bersama kubu malaikat jatuh membuat hatinya sakit dan ingin menangis.

"Yaree.. yaree.. dengan datangnya para Archangel bukannya akan menambah seru pesta kita" ucap Lucifer santai, sepertinya dia memang gila bertarung.

"Iblis dan malaikat jatuh, aku tidak akan membiarkan kalian merusak dunia ini lebih lama lagi" ucap Michael yang tanpa sengaja sudah mendeklarasikan perang pada kedua kubu.

"Azazel, sepertinya kita harus mengubah rencana kita jika ini terus berlanjut" ucap Naruto.

"Sepertinya memang harus seperti itu" balas Azazel, menutup matanya berusaha memikirkan rencana apa yang cocok pada saat ini.

"Aku akan melawan Azrael untuk melancarkan rencana kita" ucap Naruto.

Mata Azazel terbuka lebar saat perkataan Naruto sampai kedalam ketelinganya.

"Naruto kau…" gumam Azazel.

"Tidak ada cara lain Azazel selain membunuhnya. Buku itu buku yang selalu ia pegang berisi nama-nama makhluk hidup beserta tempat dimana ia akan cabut nyawanya. Kalau kita tahu dimana letak tempat dimana dia akan mencabut nyawa kita dan kita menghindarinya, kita bisa menang melawannya. Dia tidak akan menyerang sebelum musuhnya berada di tempat yang sudah dicantumkan di buku itu" ucap Naruto panjang lebar memberi intruksi kepada Azazel.

"Baiklah aku mengerti, tapi bagaimana kita bisa tahu tempat dimana nyawa kita akan dicabut?" tanya Azazel.

"Itu mudah kita tinggal rebut saja buku itu apa susahnya" jawab Naruto.

"Oh Naruto, tadi kau begitu pintar sampai aku memujimu dalam hati, tapi sekarang sepertinya aku ingin sekali menjitak kepalamu agar kembali pintar" ucap Azazel sedikit geram dengan Naruto.

Michael bersama para Archangel dan diikuti seluruh malaikat dibawah komandonya menciptakan Light Spear bersama-sama dan siap menghujani Underworld dengan cahaya.

"Sudah waktunya Azazel, aku akan menyerahkan kepemimpinanku padamu. Hadapi para Maou bersama seluruh panglima dan hentikan pergerakan para Archangel, aku akan bertarung menghadapi Azrael sendirian" ucap Naruto sebelum terbang pergi meninggalkan Azazel.

Besee… Besee…

Tep! Tep! Tep!

Kini seluruh panglima malaikat jatuh sudah berkumpul dibelakang Azazel, memandang kedepan menatapa para iblis dan malaikat.

"Saat ini kita tidak bisa lagi mundur dalam perang ini, masa depan malaikat jatuh berada di tangan kita sekarang. Ini pilihan kalian ikut bertempur bersamaku atau lari seperti seorang pengecut?" tanya Azazel tanpa mengalihkan pandanganya kebelakang.

Bruk!

"Kami akan selalu bersamamu, Azazel-sama" ucap para panglima jatuh berlutut di belakang Azazel.

"Aku anggap itu sebagai kesetiaan kalian sebagai Fallen Angel" balas Azazel tanpa berbalik kebelakang.

"Sekarang saatnya kita berperang!"

"HOOO!"

 **The Fallen Angel**

 **Flashback**

Terlihat di suatu taman yang sangat indah, tampak dua malaikat tengah duduk santai di atas dahan pohon yang melingkari sebuah sungai dibawahnya.

"Neh, Azrael aku ingin bertanya buku apa sih yang kau selalu bawa-bawa itu?" tanya Naruel pada malaikat Azrael disebelahnya.

"Oh, buku ini? buku ini berisikan nama-nama makhluk hidup yang akan di cabut nyawanya" jawab Azrael sambil menunjukan sebuah buku hitam di tangan kananya.

"Boleh aku lihat?" tanya Naruto.

"Tentu" Azrael'pun menyerahkan buku itu pada Naruel.

Naruel segera membuka buku itu dan membacanya setiap lembar yang ada.

"Banyak sekali ya nama-nama makhluk hidup yang tercantum dalam buku ini" ucap Naruel.

Saat Naruel membaca urutan berdasarkan huruf N dirinya menemukan nama Naruel tercantum disana.

"Hei apa-apaan ini Azrael!, kenapa namaku bisa ada di dalam buku ini?" tanya Naruel sambil memperlihatkan lembaran buku dan menunjuk namanya sendiri. Azrael mengambil buku itu dan mulai membacanya.

"Kau benar, aku saja tidak tahu bisa ada namamu didalam buku ini" jawab Azrael heran.

"Coba sini aku lihat lagi" ucap Naruel, merebut kembali buku tersebut.

"Disini dikatakan aku akan mati di kedalaman hutan Underworld pada pukul 02.57 waktu dunia bawah" ucap Naruel, membaca isi bacaan buku tersebut.

"manaku tahu" balas Azrael, mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Kalau begitu aku tidak akan pernah pergi ke kedalaman hutan Underworld sampai kapan'pun" ucap Naruel, menyerahkan kembali buku tersebut kepada Azrael.

"Itu terserah dirimu saja, yang terpenting kita para malaikat dilarang untuk pergi ke dunia bawah sampai kapan'pun kecuali diperintahkan langsung oleh Ayah" ucap Azrael.

"Aku mengerti" balas Naruel, mengangukan kepalanya dan kembali menatap keindahan taman bersama Azrael.

 **Flashback Off**

Naruto terbang melesat menuju kedalaman hutan Underworld, dirinya kembali teringat dengan pembicaraannya dulu bersama malaikat maut, Azrael saat di taman surga dulu.

Dia kembali teringat dengan isi tulisan di dalam buku kematian Azrael, Naruto sempat tertawa didalam hati mengingat dirinya sekarang akan menantang kematian itu sendiri dengan menantang malaikat maut bertarung dengan memancingnya datang ketempat dirinya akan mati.

Slaash!

Duaar!

Naruto bergerak reflek terbang menghindari sebuah Light Spear yang melesat melewatinya dari belakang.

Sreeeekkk…

Naruto sedikit terseret saat mendaratkan kakinya di permukaan, serangan tadi membuat dirinya terkejut dan kehilangan keseimbangan.

"Akhirnya kau muncul juga, Azrael" ucap Naruto tidak pada siapa'pun, menatap tajam langit merah Underworld yang diselimuti hitam disertai sambaran petir merah.

Swoosh…

Buum!

Dari atas langit jatuhlah seorang malaikat menghantam keras permukaan tanpa luka sedikit'pun.

Naruto menatap tajam seorang malaikat di depannya yang tengah membawa buku hitam di tangan kananya.

"Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu kembali, Azrael" ucap Naruto pada Azrael, seorang malaikat yang di tugaskan mencabut setiap nyawa makhluk hidup.

"Mm.. lama juga tidak bertemu, Naruel" balas Azrael.

"Aku tidak menyangka pertemuan kedua kita berakhir di dalam peperangan ini, bukan begitu Azrael?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku juga sependapat denganmu Naruel, mendengar dirimu diusir dari surga waktu itu membuatku menangis. Diriku sempat bertanya-tanya kenapa seorang malaikat yang di tugaskan mulia melindungi umat manusia bisa jatuh dalam satu kesalahan kecil yang disebut cinta" jawab Azrael.

"Kau mengkhawatirkan diriku ternyata" ucap Naruto.

"Sesama malaikat bukankah memang harus saling peduli untuk mengingatkan kita tentang kesalahan yang kita buat sebelum diri kita jatuh, tapi aku sudah terlambat memperingatimu Naruel, maafkan aku" ucap Azrael.

"Kau tidak usah meminta maaf begitu, kau tidak salah dalam hal apa'pun" balas Naruto.

"Hei Azrael, kau ingat tentang namaku yang tercantum dalam buku kematianmu?" tanya Naruto.

"Ya, kematianmu persis di tempat ini" jawab Azrael.

"Jadi… apa kau akan menjalankan tugasmu sekarang?" tanya Naruto, memposisikan tubuhnya dengan kuda-kuda bertarung, menciptakan Holy Ice Sword di kedua tanganya.

"Sepertinya begitu…" jawab Azrael, memunculkan sebuah sabit raksasa beraura hitam di tangan kananya.

Syuut! Syuut!

Traaannnkk!

Buuumm!

Terciptalah gelombang angin mengikis peemukaan saat kedua senjata berhantaman.

Swuush… Swuush…

Naruto dan Azrael melompat mundur mengambil jarak satu sama lain.

Tep! Tep! Tep!...

Naruto berlari memutari Azrael, Azrael'pun juga melakukan hal yang serupa membuat mereka seperti saling mengejar satu sama lain.

Sssrrinng…

Slaash! Slaash!

Naruto menciptakan lingkaran sihir di sampingnya dan mengeluarkan Ice Spear dari dalam dan melesatkannya menuju Azrael.

Buush! Buush! Buush!

Azrael tidak tinggal diam, dia memutar-mutar sabit raksasanya menjadi baling-baling melindunginya dari serangan Naruto.

Pyaar! Pyaar! Pyaar!

Serangan Naruto berhasil dirinya blok dengan menggunakan Scythe miliknya.

Azrael mengayunkan Scythe miliknya secara horizontal menuju Naruto menciptakan sebuah gelombang beraura hitam didalamnya.

Naruto melompat, membentangkan keenam pasang sayap hitamnya terbang tinggi menghindari serangan Azrael.

Azrael juga ikut membentangkan keenam pasang sayap putihnya dan melompat terbang mengejar Naruto.

Naruto terbang bermanuver menghindari setiap Light Spear yang dilemparkan Azrael dari belakang.

Mata Naruto beralih pada arloji di tangan kirinya yang menunjukkan pukul 02.50, berarti waktunya tinggal 7 menit lagi untuk pergi dari kedalaman hutan Underworld.

Slaash! Slaash! Slaash!

Azrael terus melemparkan Light Spear mengarah menuju Naruto yang berada depannya, di dalam dirinya dia merasa sedikit kasihan dengan takdir yang menimpa sahabatnya itu.

Slaash!

Saat dirinya melamun tanpa di duga sebuah Ice Spear melesat dengan cepat di depannya.

Azrael segera terbang kesamping menghindari serangan tersebut, tiba-tiba di depan laju terbangnya muncul sebuah menara terbuat dari es berasal permukaan.

Segera saja dirinya mengayunkan Scythe memotong menara tersebut dengan sempurna.

Wuush! Wuush!

Dari atas langit tiba-tiba muncul batu-batuan raksasa terbuat dari es berjatuhan seperti meteor menuju Azrael yang berada bawahnya.

'Gawat' pikir Azrael, menciptakan sebuah lingkaran sihir di atasnya mencoba melindungi dirinya dari bebatuan es yang berjatuhan menimpanya.

"Sialan kau Naruel…" gumam Azrael, wajahnya mengeras mempertahankan lingkaran sihirnya dari terjangan batu-batu es.

"Kita lihat apa kau dapat bertahan dengan ini" ucap Naruto, merapalkan mantra sihir tanpa di dengar Azrael.

Dari dalam permukaan tiba-tiba tumbuh hutan jarum-jarum es raksasa mencuat dari dalam tanah.

Azrael menatap horor hutan jarum es raksasa dibawahnya, tatapannya kembali beralih pada Naruto yang melayang tidak jauh di depannya.

"Kau sudah berbuah rupanya" ucap Azrael.

"Kau tak akan bisa mengenali diriku yang sekarang, Azrael" balas Naruto.

"Baiklah, aku akan mulai serius" ucap Azrael.

Tiba-tiba dari tubuh Azrael mengeluarkan aura kegelapan sangat kelam membuat Naruto melayang sedikit menjauh.

'Aku tidak menyangka seorang malaikat mempunyai aura sekelam ini' pikir Naruto.

"Hyaaa!"

Buuumm!

Terjadilah ledakan energi dari dalam tubuh Azrael yang menciptakan gelombang angin yang menghancurkan setiap benda di sekitarnya.

Naruto menatap tubuh Azrael yang di dikelilingi aura hitam kelam seperti api yang menyelimutinya.

"Saatnya kita bermain sesungguhnya Naruel" ucap Azrael dengan suara memberat, membentangkan Scythe di sampingnya yang di selimuti aura hitam seperti tubuhnya.

"Kau tidak main-main lagi rupanya" gumam Naruto, matanya kembali menatap arloji di tangan kirinya yang menunjukkan pukul 02.55, berarti waktunya tinggal tersisa 2 menit dari sekarang.

'Oh ini pasti akan sangat merepotkan' batin Naruto.

Wuush!

Azrael terbang melesat menuju Naruto dengan mengayunkan Scythe secara horizontal, Naruto yang melihat serangan itu tidak tinggal diam. Dirinya menciptakan puluhan menara es menjulang tinggi di depannya menjadikannya tameng dari serangan frontal Azrael.

Duuar!

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara ledakan di depannya, menara-menara es yang Naruto buat hancur dan runtuh satu persatu saat terkena hantaman Scythe milik Azrael.

Naruto mundur kebelakang, menciptakan kembali lingkaran sihir di setiap sisi dibelakangnya, dari dalam lingkaran sihir tersebut munculah setiap ujung Ice Spear raksasa dari permukaannya.

Buum!

Hancurlah sudah pertahanan terakhir Naruto, di depannya tampak Azrael terlihat kelelahan dengan nafas memburu tapi itu tidak mengurai aura hitam yang menyelimutinya.

"Kau masih kuat seperti dulu, tapi disilah akhirmu malaikat maut!" seru Naruto, mengerakkan tanganya memberi aba-aba pada setiap Ice Spear.

Slaash! Slaash! Slaash! Slaash! Slaash!...

Meluncurlah setiap Ice Spear raksasa menuju Azrael menjadi targetnya.

Gigi Azrael mengemeretak, aura hitam kelam yang menyelimutinya semakin bertambah.

"HYAAA!"

Buum! Buum! Buum! Buum! Buum!...

Setiap Ice Spear saling berhantaman di tempat Azrael berada, memberi serangan terus menerus tanpa habisnya.

Wuush!

Tiba-tiba dari dalam ledakan tersebut keluarlah Azrael melesat menuju Naruto dengan mengayunkan Scythe secara horizontal mengincar leher Naruto.

Dalam gerakan lambat Naruto menciptakan Ice Sword di tangan kanannya dan mengarahkan ke dada Azrael.

Craasss…

Mata pisau Scythe berjarak tinggal beberapa senti lagi dengan leher Naruto, Naruto membuka matanya yang sempat terpejam, pedang es yang ia ciptakan telah tertancap di dada Azrael sampai kepunggungnya.

"Ternyata kau tepat bisa mengalahkanku, Naruel" gumam Azrael, tubuhnya terurai menjadi kelap-kelip cahaya.

Crenk!

Bugk!

Scythe milik Azrael terjatuh bersamaan dengan buku kematian miliknya.

Mata Naruto kembali menatap arloji yang menunjukkan pukul 02.58, waktunya sudah lewat dari waktu yang tercantum di buku kematian itu.

Naruto terbang turun dan mengambil Scythe dan Death Book, menciptakan lingkaran sihir tempat untuk menyimpannya kedua benda tersebut.

"Aku akan selalu menjaga benda ini, sahabat" gumam Naruto, menggengam Scythe sebelum memasukannya kedalam lingkaran sihir bersama Death Book.

"Dengan begini rencana kami akan terlaksana" ucap Naruto pada dirinya sendiri.

Zing!

Hap!

Duuar!

Naruto melompat menghindari lesatan sebuah bola yang terbuat dari Demonic Power yang tiba-tiba mengincarnya.

"Ternyata tidak kena rupanya" ucap suara seseorang yang mengema di kedalaman hutan Underworld.

"Siapa kau? tunjukkan dirimu!" seru Naruto.

Tep! Tep!

Dari dahan salah satu pohon turunlah seorang pria berambut perak gelap dan memakai pakaian bangsawan.

"Rizevim Livan Lucifer…" gumam Naruto, menatap seorang pria di depannya.

"Kau mengenaliku rupanya" ucap Rizevim.

"Mau apa putra Lucifer menemuiku di tengah perang ini?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku punya sebuah permintaan padamu wahai Sang Pelindung" ucap Rizevim, berjalan sebentar mengelilingi Naruto.

"Aku tidak akan mengabulkan permintaan seorang iblis sepertimu" balas Naruto, matanya terus memperhatikan gerak-gerik Rizevim.

"Tidak apa-apa, sebenarnya permintaanku ini memiliki tujuan yang sama dengan tujuan bangsa malaikat jatuh" ucap Rizevim, kini Rizevim berhenti berjalan dan berdiri membelakangi Naruto.

"Aku ingin fraksi malaikat jatuh membunuh Lucifer" ucap Rizevim, berbalik kebelakang diikuti dengan hembusan angin yang menerpa wajahnya dan mengoyangkan surai perak gelapnya.

"Hahahaha… kau membuatku tertawa Lucifer, kau menginginkan kematian ayahmu sendiri? itu lucu sekali" balas Naruto, tertawa menyeramkan sambil menatap Rizevim.

"Mungkin hanya itu saja yang aku sampaikan padamu. Aku penasaran apa kau sanggup dapat berhadapan dengan Lucifer seorang diri" ucap Rizevim sebelum pergi dengan keenam pasang sayap kelelawarnya.

Naruto termenung, menatap tanah dibawahnya dengan pandangan kosong, sesungguhnya dirinya tidak sanggup berhadapan satu lawan satu melawan Lucifer. Tapi dirinya sangat yakin jika dirinya terus berusaha dan berusaha dia akan dapat melewati batas dirinya sendiri.

Buum! Buum!

Pandangan Naruto beralih mengarah keasal suaa ledakan, dilihat dari kejauhan tampak cahaya-cahaya ledakan beraneka ragam warna berasal dari area perang.

"Perang sudah terjadi, aku tidak boleh mundur lagi menghadapi kenyataan pahit takdir ini" gumam Naruto.

"Gabriel, aku harap aku dapat menyelamatkanmu dari kekejaman perang ini" ucap Naruto pada dirinya sendiri.

Basst!

Naruto membentangkan kembali keenam pasang hitamnya lebar-lebar, menatap kembali langit malam Underworld untuk menambah keyakinanya kembali ke medan perang.

Swuuuussshh…

Naruto kembali melesat terbang menuju medan perang untuk kembali bertempur membawa perdamaian seluruh makhluk.

"Gabriel… tunggu aku" gumam Naruto, terbang cepat menuju medan perang.

 **The Fallen Angel**

Duuar! Duuar!

Azazel melemparkan ribuan Light Spear kepada seluruh iblis dibawahnya.

Tidak jauh dari Azazel terdapat beberapa malaikat juga ikut menciptakan Light Spear menghujani bangsa iblis.

Bangsa iblis tidak tinggal diam ditekan oleh kedua kubu, merepa bersama-sama menciptakan Demonic Power berskala besar dan melesatkan ke kedua kubu.

Azazel menciptakan kekkai padat dari lingkaran sihir melindunginya dari serangan langsung Demonic Power, namun sayang para malaikat itu terkena serangan Demonic Power membuat mereka musnah seketika.

Zzzzrrrsshh…

Duuaarr…! Duuuaarr…!

Tiba dari atas langit tercipta sambaran petir kuning menyapu para iblis dipermukaan.

"Butuh bantuan, Azazel?" tanya Baraqiel yang telah datang di sampingnya.

"Kau sedikit terlambat, bagaimana keadaan Belial-sama?" tanya Azazel.

"Sekarang kondisinya sudah stabil, kekuatannya banyak terkuras untuk melindung dirinya dari ledakan pertama" jawab Baraqiel.

"Begitu… Baraqiel, apa kau siap menghadapi para Maou?" tanya Azazel.

"Kapan'pun aku siap Azazel" jawab Baraqiel.

"Araqiel, Baraqiel, Kokabiel, Shemhazai, Tamiel, Ramiel, Danel, Shamsiel, dan Sariel. Siapkan kekuatan kalian kita akan melawan para Maou tanpa Belial di samping kita" ucap Azazel melayang memimpin kesembilan panglima The Fallen Angel.

"Jangan lupakan aku, Azazel" ucap Naruto, terbang rendah di atas Azazel.

"Naruto…" gumam Azazel, menatap Naruto yang terbang diatasnya.

"Azazel, aku serahkan para Maou padamu dan kawan-kawan, aku akan menghentikan sendiri para Archangel yang akan menggangu kita" ucap Naruto.

"Baiklah, aku serahkan mereka padamu" balas Azazel.

Naruto menganguk menanggapi perkataan Azazel, Naruto kembali terbang melesat menuju para Archangel yang tengah membantai kedua kubu.

"Gabriel... tunggu aku. Aku akan menyelamatkanmu dari perang ini"

 **To Be Continue**

 **Fiuuhh~ lelah sekali, pertama kali saya berhasil menulis satu chapter dalam 3k word, horeee… ini adalah suatu kemajuan dalam hidupku, biasanya aku malas menulis panjang-panjang satu chapter, tapi karena banyak permintaan dari Author-san dan Reader-san akan saya usahakan.**

 **Perang telah berlangsung, Belial terbaring lemah, para Archangel sudah ikut terseret dalam perang, Naruto berhasil menyingkirkan malaikat kematian. Bagaimana kisah selanjutnya? ikuti terus update ceritanya setiap hari jika ada waktu, hehehehe...**

 **Sertakan Favorit, Follow, dan Review setelah membaca cerita ini.**

 **Mangetsu Ringu, Log Out!**


	7. Chapter 7

**The Fallen Angel**

 **Disclaimer :  
Naruto (Masashi Kishimoto)  
Highschool DxD (Ichiei Ishibumi)  
Genre: **

**Adventure, Fantasy, and Romance  
Rating: **

**T (Semi M)  
Pair:**

 **(Naruto X Gabriel)**

 **Warning:**

 **OOC, OC, Typo, Naruel (Naruto), Fallen Angel (Naruto)  
Summary:**

 **Kisah hidup seorang malaikat utama yang jatuh karena cinta sebelum perang akbar (Great War)**

Peluh keringat membasahi wajah Naruto, nafas memburu diikuti dadanya yang bergerak naik turun, pandangannya menyipit menatap tajam seorang pemimpin para malaikat yang tengah melayang tidak jauh dihadapannya.

"Hentikan ini Michael, hentikan semua penyerangan ini. Kedatangan kalian malah akan menambah buruk jalannya perang ini!" seru Naruto kepada pemimpin para malaikat utama dan tangan kanan Tuhan, Michael.

"Naruel saudaraku, aku dan para malaikat datang kesini di utus oleh Ayah untuk turun ke dunia bawah demi menghentikan perang besar yang telah kalian buat" balas Michael.

"Tapi bukan dengan cara seperti ini, Michael!, kau tahu… kau sudah merusak rencana kami dengan kedatangan kalian, sebuah rencana yang dapat mengakhiri perang ini secepatnya, tapi... rencana itu lenyap sudah setelah kalian datang dengan seenaknya ikut dalam perang yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan dunia langit. Tidak, tidak akan aku biarkan kau berbuat seenaknya, Michael!" seru Naruto.

Naruto melesat menuju Michael, menciptakan Holy Ice Sword dikedua tanganya sambil menyerang Michael.

Slaassh…

Syuut!

Naruto segera menghentikan laju terbangnya, melompat kesamping menghindari sebuah serangan sebuah Light Spear yang meluncur lurus melewati samping kepalanya.

Mata Naruto membulat sempurna saat kepalanya menengok kebelakang menatap sang pelaku pelempar Light Spear tersebut.

"Gabriel…" gumam Naruto shock.

Mata Gabriel bergetar saat bertatapan langsung dengan mata Naruto yang juga bergetar menatapnya terkejut bukan main, tangan kirinya yang tengah mengengam sebuah Light Spear bergetar hebat, tanpa sengaja dia melepaskan gengaman Light Spear itu membuat senjata tersebut lenyap seketika.

"Naruel…" gumam Gabriel lirih, memanggil nama Naruto saat masih bertugas sebagai seorang malaikat dengan disertai deraian air mata yang mengalir di kedua pipinya.

"Gabriel, jangan pernah kau ragu-ragu dalam menjalankan perintah yang telah Ayah berikan untuk kita" ucap Michael, mencoba memperingati Gabriel.

"Gabriel, laksanakan tugasmu, ini perintah!" ucap Michael sedikit keras.

Gabriel mengangkat kembali tangannya dan menciptakan kembali sebuah Light Spear dalam gengamannya.

Gabriel ingin melemparkan Light Spear tersebut kepada Naruto, tapi hatinya berkata lain saat melihat tatapan Naruto yang menatapnya penuh keterkejutan atas apa yang ia lakukan pada mantan salah satu malaikat utama tadi.

"A-aku.. aku tidak bisa, aku tidak bisa melakukan ini Michael-niisama. Aku… aku tidak bisa melukai kembali orang yang aku sayangi" gumam Gabriel terisak, Light Spear di dalam gengamannya hancur seketika seperti kaca setelah dirinya mempererat gengaman tanganya.

"Gabriel…" gumam Naruto kembali dari rasa shock yang menerpa hatinya, Naruto terharu melihat perjuangan Gabriel yang membuatnya semakin cinta dan sayang kepada salah satu Archangel tersebut yang berani melawan perintah demi dirinya.

"Kalau begitu aku saj-"

DUUUAAAARR!

Tiba-tiba terjadi sebuah ledakan besar di atas permukaan memotong perkataan Michael.

Dari balik asap bekas ledakan tersebut terlihat Lucifer tengah mengumbarkan aura hijau keunguan menyelimuti tubuhnya seperti kobaran api tanpa melukai dirinya sendiri, tidak jauh dari tempat Lucifer berdiri terdapat Azazel tengah terbaring penuh luka di sekujur tubuhnya, tergeletak di atas tanah tempat dirinya terseret setelah menerima serangan ledakan energi berasal dari Lucifer.

"Baiklah… siapa selanjutnya?"

 **The Fallen Angel**

Azazel berdecit kesal saat dirinya tidak mampu mengimbangi kekuatan Lucifer saat ini, dirinya sudah berusaha keras untuk mendesak putra bintang fajar tersebut, tapi yang terjadi malah sebaliknya.

Swooossh!

Di atas langit tempat Azazel terbaring, terlihat Baraqiel melesat terbang menuju Lucifer dengan tubuhnya telah diselimuti percikan petir berwarna emas sebagai bentuk pertahananya.

Swooossh! Swooossh…

Di samping kiri dan kanan Baraqiel kini terdapat Kokabiel dan Araqiel yang ikut melesat menerjang Lucifer bersama-sama dengan dirinya.

Crinng… Crinng… Crinng…

Sebuah tombak terbuat dari cahaya mereka buat di masing-masing tangan mereka dengan niat ingin menyerang Lucifer dengan benda tersebut.

"Rasakan ini iblis hina!"

Slaassh! Slaassh! Slaassh!...

Keenam Light Spear meluncur cepat mengarah kepada Lucifer sebagai targetnya.

Trinnk! Trinnk! Trinnk!

Pyaar…

Tiba-tiba keenam Light Spear hancur seketika saat berhadapan langsung dengan sebuah lingkaran sihir yang dibuat oleh Asmodeus yang kini telah berada di depan Lucifer dengan bantuan kecepatannya.

"Aku akan menjadi perisai anda, Lucifer-sama" ucap Asmodeus, mengacungkan sebuah tombak ke atas mengarah kepada ketiga panglima malaikat jatuh itu.

Srinnngg…

Seketika di ujung tombak yang di pegang oleh Asmodeus telah tercipta sebuah lingkaran sihir yang perlahan-lahan memuai menjadi lebih besar yang ia arahkan kepada ketiga malaikat jatuh tersebut.

"Mati kalian, gagak!"

Buuusshh…!

Tiba-tiba dari dalam lingkaran sihir tersebut keluarlah Demonic Power berskala besar melesat seperti bola api raksasa mengarah pada ketiga malaikat jatuh itu.

Srinnngg…

Buuussh…

Tanpa di duga oleh siapa'pun, di depan ketiga panglima malaikat jatuh itu telah tercipta sebuah lingkaran sihir raksasa menahan hantaman dari Demonic Power tersebut.

"Belial-sama!" seru ketiga malaikat jatuh itu ketika melihat pemimpin mereka telah kembali datang melindungi mereka.

"Maaf sudah membuat kalian menunggu"

 **The Fallen Angel**

"Apa maksudmu, Gabriel? cepat laksanakan tugasmu, ini perintah dari kakakmu" ucap Michael, mengibaskan tanganya memberi titah kepada Gabriel.

"Seorang kakak yang baik tidak akan pernah memerintahkan adiknya berbuat jahat, Nii-sama" balas Gabriel dengan suara lembut dan halus.

"Gabriel, kenapa kau tidak mau mendengarkan perkataan kakakmu sendiri?" tanya Michael.

"Karena semua ini salah!, yang kita lakukan ini adalah salah, Nii-sama. Apa Nii-sama ingat kita di utus oleh Ayah turun ke dunia bawah untuk melerai kedua pihak bukan menambah buruk keadaan, kita telah salah mengambil tindakan, Michael-niisama" jawab Gabriel.

"Gabriel, kau harus tahu… Malaikat Jatuh dan Iblis hanya kedua mahkluk yang membawa kehancuran dimana-mana, mereka berperang hanya untuk memperebutkan wilayah dunia bawah yang begitu luas seperti dunia, sifat keserakahan yang mereka miliki menjadi mimpi buruk bagi semua mahkluk yang akan membawa kehancuran" ucap Michael.

"Tidak!, kami tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan. Perang ini telah menjadi tanggung jawabku karena… aku telah membunuh putra kedua Lucifer sendiri, jadi tidak ada alasan ras Malaikat untuk menyerang kedua ras, jadikan aku sebagai penebusan dosa mereka" balas Naruto.

"Perang ini akan terus berlangsung meski ada tidaknya dirimu di dalamnya. Maka dari itu kami akan tetap melancarkan serangan menghancurkan kalian" ucap Michael.

"Kau bukankah Michael yang kukenal selama ini, kemana diri Michael yang selalu mengambil keputusan secara bijaksana dan selalu memikirkan mahkluk hidup yang terlibat didalamnya, hah!" ucap Naruto.

"Malaikat yang telah jatuh sepertimu tidak pantas berbicara seperti itu padaku. Lihatlah dirimu, apa kau layak berbicara seperti orang suci tapi sebenarnya dirimu sudah ternoda akan dosa" balas Michael.

"SIALAN KAU!" teriak Naruto, melesat cepat menerjang Michael, menciptakan sepasang pedang terbuat dari es suci di kedua tangannya.

Michael dengan segera menciptakan ribuan Light Spear di atas kepalanya dalam sekejap, tangannya bergerak ke bawah mengarah menuju Naruto memberi aba-aba kepada setiap Light Spear untuk mengikuti gerakan tangannya.

Slaassh!.. Slaassh!.. Slaassh!...

Ribuan Light Spear tersebut meluncur secara beruntun tanpa henti menyerang Naruto sebagai targetnya, Naruto dengan kemampuan berpedangnya mampu menangkis dan memotong setiap Light Spear yang hampir melukai tubuhnya dengan menggunakan kedua pedang es di dalam genggaman kedua tangannya.

Gabriel menangis dalam diam melihat pertarungan kedua orang yang ia sangat sayangi, kedua tangannya saling mengenggam di depan dada dan bibirnya mulai bergerak memanjatkan doa.

WOOOOOOO…!

Tidak lama kemudian terdengarlah suara amat sangat merdu yang mampu menghipnotis seluruh makhluk hidup akan keindahan tiada tara bila mendengarnya, suara tersebut berasal dari langit dunia bawah yang telah menjadi terang benderang kembali karena silaunya cahaya.

Dari dalam gumpalan awan turunlah perlahan sesosok bercahaya dengan aura suci yang sangat kental mengumbar hebat dari dalam diri-Nya.

"Ayah…" gumam Michael saat matanya menyaksikan sendiri sesosok bercahaya yang ia panggil Ayah yang adalah sosok Tuhan turun langsung ke dunia bawah dari tahta surga.

Gabriel menghentikan tangisnya dan memanjatkan rasa syukur sebanyak-banyaknya saat melihat sesosok Ayahnya yang telah mengabulkan doanya untuk datang langsung menghentikan perang ini yang terus berkepanjangan.

Mata Naruto terbelalak sempurna saat dirinya kembali melihat sosok Ayahnya atau Tuhan setelah sekian lama tidak pernah bertemu kembali.

Semua makhluk dari ketiga ras segera menghentikan setiap pertarungan mereka setelah melihat sendiri sesosok bercahaya yang mereka panggil Tuhan turun langsung dalam perang.

" **Wahai seluruh makhluk penghuni dunia bawah dan surga, aku memerintahkan kalian untuk menghentikan peperangan yang telah kalian perbuat. Peperangan tidak akan membawa perdamaian melainkan membawa kehancuran dan kematian bagi para makhluk yang merasakan dampak perang tersebut"** ucap Tuhan mengelegar hebat.

Lucifer menyeringai menakutkan saat melihat sendiri mantan Ayahnya telah turun tangan menghentikan perang.

"Wahai saudaraku sesama bangsa Iblis, hari ini akan menjadi hari yang bersejarah bagi kita, dimana kita akan menjadi makhluk terkuat di atas puncak sebagai ras penguasa yang mengatur tahta nan dunia dengan membunuh Tuhan sebagai taruhannya…!" ucap Lucifer mengelegar.

"YAAA!" teriak bergemuruh seluruh bangsa Iblis setelah mendengar deklarasi dari pemimpin mereka menantang Tuhan.

"Nah, mari kita kerahkan seluruh kekuatan kita untuk melengserkan Tuhan dari tahtanya…!" ucap Lucifer lagi mengelegar.

"YAAAAA…!" suara teriakan bangsa Iblis semakin bergemuruh hebat di setiap penjuru.

Naruto, Michael, Gabriel, para Malaikat, dan para Malaikat Jatuh terkejut bukan main setelah mendengar sendiri deklarasi perang terhadap Tuhan dari mulut Lucifer sendiri.

"Dia sudah gila" gumam Naruto, menengok kebawah menatap ras Iblis yang tengah mempersiapkan diri melawan Tuhan.

"Michael, sepertinya kita harus menunda pertarungan kita terlebih dahuli, ada hal yang lebih penting dari pertarungan kita ini" ucap Naruto.

"Sepertinya aku setuju padamu kali ini, sepertinya tidak ada jalan lain selain bekerja sama menghentikan kegilaan ini sebelum terlambat" balas Michael.

Naruto menganggukan kepalanya menanggapi perkataan Michael, Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya dan terbang turun menuju permukaan. Sebelum melesat pergi Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya menatap Gabriel yang juga menatapnya.

"Aku akan kembali mememuimu, aku berjanji" gumam Naruto pelan, Gabriel tersenyum seakan mengerti pergerakan bibir Naruto merangkai kata-kata.

"Aku tunggu itu, Naruel..." balas Gabriel pelan, Naruto mengganguk menanggapi itu, dan kembali terbang melesat menungkik kebawah menuju para Panglima Malaikat Jatuh berada.

 **The Fallen Angel**

Belial mengepakkan keenam pasang sayapnya, terbang tinggi ke atas langit, bermanuver menghindari setiap lesatan anak panah yang terbuat dari Demonic Power yang Asmodeus lesatkan.

Asmodeus terus menerus melepaskan anak panah menargetkan Belial sebagai bidikkannya.

Setiap kali ada kesempatan Belial kembali menciptakan Light Spear menghujani Asmodeus memberikan serangan balik.

Asmodeus merapalkan mantra menciptakan berlapis-lapis lingkaran sihir di depan laju lesatan anak panahnya.

Belial merasakan firasat buruk kembali setelah melihat berlapis-lapis lingkaran sihir yang diciptakan Asmodeus sama seperti saat dirinya sebelum terkena dampak ledakan serangan Asmodeus.

"Ini akan merepotkan" gumam Belial, dia kembali bermanuver di udara menghindari setiap lesatan anak panah.

"Berhenti mengelak kau, gagak tua!, tuanku pasti akan mengalahkan mantan ayahmu!" seru Asmoedus, terus memerus melesatkan anak panah.

"Walaupun aku telah jatuh, tetapi aku masih memiliki keyakinan" balas Belial.

Belial terbang menungkik kebawah melesat cepat menuju Asmodeus dengan mengenggam sepasang Light Sword di kedua tanganya.

Setiap lapisan lingkaran sihir Asmodeus bercahaya memancarkan aura hijau kehitaman semakin pekat di setiap lapisannya.

Kreeet…

Asmodeus menarik busur panahnya, memposisikan anak panahnya di depan berlapis-lapis lingkaran sihir mengarah pada Belial.

Belial terbang bermanuver berusaha mengecoh arah lesatan anak panah Asmodeus yang ingin ia lepaskan.

'Cih, apa dia tidak bisa diam sebentar saja' pikir Asmodeus.

Slaaassshh!

Buuumm!

Tiba-tiba dari atas langit yang berlawanan dengan arah lesatan panah Asmodeus, meluncurlah sebuah tombak es raksasa menghantam tempat Asmodeus berada sampai menimbulkan dentuman kencang.

Buussh… Buussh…

Naruto mengepakkan sayapnya beberapa kali sebelum kakinya menampakkan kaki di permukaan.

Buuussshh… Buuussshh…

Tidak berbeda dengan Naruto, Belial menampakkan kaki di permukaan bersampingan dengan Naruto.

"Apa sudah selesai?" tanya Belial.

"Aku rasa sudah" jawab Naruto.

Dari balik asap bekas hantaman tombak es suci tampak Asmodeus tergeletak di tanah dengan tombak es menancap di punggungnya, tidak lama kemudian tubuhnya terurai menjadi percikan api yang disapu angin.

"Kurasa kursi Gubernur memang pantas disandang untukmu, Naruto" ucap Belial, menengok kesamping menatap Naruto.

"Aku rasa aku tidak cocok sebagai Gubernur, mungkin Azazel lah yang cocok dengan gelar itu" balas Naruto.

"Belial-sama, Naruto-sama bisa kalian tunda dulu pembicaraan kalian, kita harus mempersiapkan diri menghadapi gempuran bangsa Iblis" ucap Baraqiel yang entah mengapa sudah berada di belakang mereka.

"Ah maaf soal itu. Baiklah, Naruto aku pergi dulu" ucap Belial sebelum dirinya terbang menjauh bersama Baraqiel.

Naruto berjalan perlahan mendekati tombak es suci yang menancap di tanah, mengenggamnya lalu mencabutnya dari tanah.

Mata Naruto kembali beralih kepada peperangan yang berada tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

Dirinya memang merencanakan pembunuhan Asmodeus melewati komunikasi telepati dengan Belial.

"Gabriel, Michael, Belial, Azazel, Ayah… peperangan ini adalah salahku, dirikulah yang pertama kali mengkibarkan bendera perang menantang bangsa Iblis dengan membunuh putra kedua Lucifer, dengan ideologikulah yang sungguh naif yang ingin mempersatukan ketiga ras. Aku telah salah memilih jalan yang seharusnya tidak diriku lewati, takdirku adalah menjadi Malaikat Jatuh, Malaikat yang telah dibuang dari surga, dengan kenaifan diriku masih menjalankan tugas saat sebelum jatuh membuat roda takdir menjadi kacau" gumam Naruto mencurahkan semua isi hatinya.

"Sekarang aku telah sadar, diriku yang sekarang bukan memainkan peran masa lalu, tapi menjalankan takdir baru sebagai...

.

.

.

.

.

... **The Fallen Angel** "

 **To Be Continue**

 **AN: Yo! Minna… jumpa lagi denganku. Bagaimana, apa kalian puas dengan chap ini? Kuharap iya walau total wordnya lebih sedikit dari yang kemaren, tapi saya akan usahakan sebisa mungkin untuk word stabil (mungkin 2-3k)**

 **Kuharap setelah membaca cerita ini Author dan Reader sekalian bisa meninggalkan Review, Favorit, and Follow.**

 **Semakin banyak masukannya akan membuat saya semakin bersemangat membuat chap berikutnya.**

 **Mangetsu Ringu, Log Out!**


	8. Chapter 8

**The Fallen Angel**

 **Disclaimer :  
Naruto (Masashi Kishimoto)  
Highschool DxD (Ichiei Ishibumi)  
Genre: **

**Adventure, Fantasy, and Romance  
Rating: **

**T (Semi M)  
Pair:**

 **(Naruto X Gabriel)**

 **Warning:**

 **OOC, OC, Typo, Naruel (Naruto), Fallen Angel (Naruto)  
Summary:**

 **Kisah hidup seorang malaikat utama yang jatuh karena cinta sebelum perang akbar (Great War)**

Traank!

Trinnk!

Buum!

Michael dan Beelzebub saling menyerang satu sama lain. Michael dengan sepasang Light Sword dikedua tanganya, sementara Beelzebub dengan sebuah pedang miliknya.

Michael terus menyerang mendesak Beelzebub, Beelzebub terus menangkis dan menghindari setiap serangan mematikan lawannya.

Tujuan Beelzebub hanya satu, melindungi Lucifer, melindunginya dari berbagai serangan yang akan menggagalkan rencana mereka untuk melawan Tuhan yang telah turun tangan menangani perang.

"Kau tidak bisa menggangu Lucifer lebih dari ini, Archangel!" seru Beelzebub, melesat mengarah pada Michael dengan mengayunkan pedangnya secara vertikal menyerang Michael dari depan.

Traannnk!

Wuusssshhh…

Michael mengerakkan sepasang Light Sword menyilang di depan wajahnya menahan serangan langsung Beelzebub.

Gigi Michael menggertakkan, menahan serangan Beelzebub yang cukup bertenaga membuatnya sedikit kerepotan.

'Aku tidak tahu kenapa bangsa Iblis dapat meningkatakan kekuatannya secara signifikan dalam waktu singkat? Apa jangan-jangan…' pikir Michael yang harus tertunda karena ia terpaksa melompat kesamping menghindari serangan kejutan dari belakang.

"Kau terlambat, Leviathan" ucap Beelzebub pada wanita di depannya.

"Maafkan aku, tadi ada sedikit kendala, tapi sekarang sudah diatasi" balas Leviathan.

"Bagaimana dengan Lucifer?" tanya Beelzebub.

"Saat ini dia sudah siap menggunakan Sword Grim hasil modifikasi" jawab Leviathan.

"Baguslah kalau begitu, dengan pedang itu mungkin sekarang Lucifer mampu membunuh Tuhan" ucap Beelzebub.

Michael menatap tajam keduanya, telinganya dapat menangkap dengan jelas percakapan kedua Maou itu yang membuat dirinya panas dan bergairah akan bertarung. Sudah lama dirinya tidak merasakan sensasi seperti ini semenjak mengusir Lucifer dari Surga.

Slassh!

Tanpa diduga Beelzebub dan Leviathan melompat menghindari sebuah Light Spear yang melesat melewati diantara tubuh mereka.

Tep!

"Kurasa kau butuh bantuan kali ini, Michael" ucap Belial yang tiba-tiba datang membantu Michael.

"Lama tidak berjumpa Belial, bukan... Gubenur Malaikat Jatuh" balas Michael sinis.

"Kau tidak pernah mengubah tatapanmu padaku semenjak kau mengusirku dari Surga dan menjadikanku Malaikat Jatuh pertama, Michael" ucap Belial santai, berjalan perlahan mendekati Michael.

"Wah, wah, wah… rupanya Malaikat dan Malaikat Jatuh telah bekerja sama ternyata" ucap Beelzebub.

"Kurasa prediksi kita salah, padahal kami akan mengampuni bangsa Malaikat Jatuh jika berhasil membunuh Tuhan, tapi ternyata… sulit di percaya, mereka telah bekerja sama mengagalkan aksi kita" ucap Leviathan.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, Levia. Mereka memang berasal dari satu unsur yang sama, hanya saja salah satunya berubah menjadi gelap" balas Beelzebub.

"Bangsa Malaikat Jatuh sudah setuju bekerja sama dengan bangsa Malaikat kali ini" bisik Belial.

"Aku terima persetujuan itu" balas Michael.

"Hei, seharusnya kalian tidak boleh berbisik-bisik di hadapan orang lain" ucap Beelzebub, merubah mimik wajahnya seperti memandang rendah kedua makhluk di depannya.

"Sudah lama aku tidak berduet maut denganmu, Michael" ucap Belial.

"Aku juga begitu. Kalau begitu, bagaimana mengulang sekali lagi seperti masa lalu?" tanya Michael.

"Hm, aku setuju dengan itu" jawab Belial.

Belial dan Michael secara bersamaan menciptakan sepasang Light Sword dikedua tangan mereka.

Beelzebub dan Leviathan tidak mau kalah, mereka berdua masing-masing mengeluarkan senjata mereka dari dalam lingkaran sihir yang mereka ciptakan.

"HYAAA!"

"YAAAA!

BUUUMM!

 **The Fallen Angel**

Angin berhembus sangat kencang, terjadi ribuan badai dahsyat di seluruh penjuru bumi.

Ribuan gunung berapi yang tersebar di seluruh penjuru bumi aktif secara bersamaan, memuntahkan lava dan awan panas yang membumbung tinggi yang memperburuk keadaan.

Umat manusia berlarian tidak tentu arah dengan terus menyebutkan "Dunia akan kiamat" di sepanjang langkah kaki mereka.

Ikut terjadi ribuan peristiwa gempa bumi melanda seluruh negeri yang memakan korban jiwa yang tak terhitung jumlahnya.

Gelombang besar atau Tsunami juga ikut meramaikan bencana yang tengah melanda bumi.

Bocah Hyoudo melihat semua bencana itu dari balik gua tempat ia bersembunyi bersama kakeknya, dirinya terus melantunkan doa memohon kepada para dewa untuk diberi keselamatan.

"Bagaimana nasib pengembara itu ya?" tanya Hyoudo bergumam, saat ini ia tengah memikirkan nasib seorang pemuda yang telah menyelamatkan nyawanya dari cengkraman ular.

"Semoga dia baik-baik saja dan mendapatkan perlindungan dari para dewa" gumam Hyoudo.

 **The Fallen Angel**

Naruto, Azazel, Gabriel, dan Uriel mulai bergerak menuju tempat Lucifer berada. Mereka berencana mengagalkan rencana Lucifer untuk membunuh Ayah mereka.

"Aku tidak menyangka kekuatan Lucifer lebih kuat dari yang kita rasakan dulu" gumam Azazel.

"Kita tidak pernah tahu apa yang telah bangsa Iblis rencanakan selama ini" balas Uriel.

"Aku punya rencana. Tiga dari kita akan melawan Lucifer dan sisanya menghancurkan Sword Grim miliknya" ucap Naruto.

"Aku rasa itu dapat dicoba" gumam Gabriel.

Naruto, Azazel, dan Uriel saling memandang dan mengangguk membuat Gabriel tidak mengerti.

"Kami bertiga akan melawan Lucifer, sementara dirimu bertugas menghancurkan Sword Grim" ucap Naruto.

"Ta-tapi…"

"Tidak ada bantahan, Gabriel. Kau memiliki posisi yang penting di surga. Kami tidak mau kau terluka atau yang lebih buruk terbunuh dalam pertarungan ini" ucap Naruto yang disertai anggukan Uriel dan Azazel.

"Tapi aku ingin berjuang bersamamu, bersama kalian semua…" balas Gabriel, kedua matanya mulai berkaca-kaca ingin menumpahkan keluh kesahnya.

Pluk!

Tiba-tiba tangan kanan Naruto bergerak, menepuk pelan kepala Gabriel dan mengusap-usapnya pelan.

"Aku ingin kau tetap selamat, Gabriel. Walau permintaan ini egois, tapi ini permintaan yang sangat mendasar didalam hatiku. Jadi… tolonglah Gabriel, selamatlah demi diriku" ucap Naruto penuh perasaan.

Gabriel tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, hatinya telah tersentuh dengan kata-kata indah yang telah Naruto curahkan.

"Baiklah" bisik Gabriel dengan kepala menunduk.

Naruto tersenyum mendengar bisikan Gabriel, hatinya merasa lega karena Gabriel mau menuruti permintaannya egoisnya ini.

"Baiklah, tugas kita sekarang adalah mengagalkan rencana Lucifer dengan membunuhnya karena tidak ada rencana lain yang dapat menghentikan kebrutalannya" ucap Naruto sambil berbalik badan menatap Azazel dan Uriel, seorang Malaikat dan Malaikat Jatuh yang menjadi rekannya untuk membunuh Lucifer.

"Ayo!"

 **The Fallen Angel**

Lucifer terus menebas dan memotong semua musuh dihadapannya, dia beraksi dengan sangat brutal membunuh bangsa Malaikat dan Malaikat Jatuh, bahkan tidak sedikit bangsa Iblis yang menjadi korban Sword Grim miliknya.

'Ini masih belum cukup, aku harus membunuh dan membunuh mereka semua dengan begitu Sword Grim akan semakin kuat' pikir Lucifer.

"HYAAA!"

Bwwssshhh...

Buuumm!

Lucifer mengayunkan Sword Grim secara vertikal, membelah ribuan musuh di hadapannya dengan kobaran aura kegelapan hingga musnah seketika.

Pandanganya kembali beralih menatap langit yang kini terlihat jelas sosok bercahaya yang mereka panggil sebagai Tuhan.

'Tunggu saja Ayah, aku pasti akan membunuhmu dan menjadi Tuhan selanjutnya' pikir Lucifer penuh dengan ambisi.

Tak lama kemudian datanglah Naruto, Azazel, Uriel, dan Gabriel bersama seluruh pasukan aliansi Malaikat dan Malaikat Jatuh.

"Lama tidak berjumpa Azazel, Uriel, Gabriel, dan… Naruel, Archangel yang belum lama jatuh. Rasanya aku ingin tertawa mendengar alasan bagaimana kau bisa jatuh, kisah cinta yang menyedihkan, hahahaha..." ucap Lucifer disertai tawa jahatnya.

Kedua tanganya terkepal erat, gigi Naruto menggertakkan menahan amarah karena perkataan Lucifer menghina kisah cintanya.

"SIALAN KAU!"

Naruto berteriak kencang dengan wajah penuh amarah. Azazel dan Uriel kaget bukan main karena perubahan drastis emosi Naruto, Gabriel hanya bisa terdiam menahan tangis, hatinya terasa teriris mengingat kembali bagaimana Naruel jatuh hanya karena memiliki perasaan cinta pada dirinya.

Crrrkkk…

Naruto menciptakan sepasang Great Ice Sword dikedua tanganya, kedua tanganya mengengam erat menyalurkan aura suci berskala besar kedalam pedangnya hingga berwarna emas menyala.

Buussshh!

Naruto mengepakkan sayapnya, melesat cepat mengarah Lucifer berada.

Lucifer menyeringai kecil melihat reaksi Naruto dengan gegabah langsung menyerangnya.

"Naruto! Tunggu!" seru Azazel mencoba menghentikan Naruto.

"Gawat.." gumam Uriel.

"Naruel!" panggil Gabriel.

Naruto tidak menanggapi perkataan mereka semua, dirinya tetap melesat menuju tempat Lucifer berada.

"HYAAA!"

Naruto berteriak, mengayunkan kedua pedangnya secara horizontal mengarah pada Lucifer.

Traaannkk!

Baaassshh…

Lucifer dengan cepat mengayunkan Sword Grim menahan serangan Naruto menyebabkan ledakan gelombang udara diantara mereka.

Push!

Naruto melompat kebelakang menjaga jarak dengan Lucifer tanpa menurunkan kuda-kuda bertarungnya.

Lucifer hanya menyeringai menanggapi sikap waspada Naruto terhadapnya. Tidak lama kemudian munculah Azazel, Uriel, dan Gabriel menyusul Naruto dan berdiri disampingnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Naruto?" tanya Azazel tanpa mengalihkan pandanganya dari Lucifer.

"Ya begitulah. Saat bersentuhan dengan pedangnya aku merasakan kekuatan amat sangat menakutkan yang dapat mengimidasi lawannya" jawab Naruto.

"Begitukah? jadi itu Sword Grim hasil modifikasi keempat Maou" ucap Uriel.

"Sepertinya kita harus berganti rencana, aku tidak mau Gabriel berhadapan dengan pedangnya itu yang mungkin lebih berbahaya dari Lucifer sendiri" ucap Naruto.

"Tidak, kita tetap dengan rencana sebelumnya" balas Gabriel tegas.

"Tapi Gabriel… pedang itu sangat berbahaya" balas Naruto.

"Aku tahu pedang itu sangat berbahaya, tapi setidaknya pedang itu tidak bisa melukai siapa'pun tanpa ada yang memakainya" jawab Gabriel.

"Gabriel…" gumam Naruto.

"Aku tahu aku ini egois, untuk saat ini biarkan aku ingin bersikap egois. Aku tidak mau menjadi beban kalian, aku ingin berguna, aku ingin bertarung melawan sumber kejahatan, untuk itu biarkan melakukan tugasku" ucap Gabriel mantap membuat Naruto menghela nafas.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, tapi aku ingatkan sekali lagi kau harus tetap waspada jika berhadapan dengan pedang itu, jaga jaraklah saat kau" ucap Naruto.

"Akan aku ingat baik-baik, Naruel" balas Gabriel.

"Psst… Naruto, apa kau yakin dengan ini?" tanya Azazel berbisik pelan yang hanya Naruto saja mendengarnya.

"Mungkin, kita saja tidak tahu dapat atau tidak merebut Sword Grim dari tangan Lucifer saat ini" jawab Naruto.

"Apa sudah selesai bisik-bisiknya, aku sudah bosan menunggu" ucap Lucifer tiba-tiba membuat mereka berempat kembali berfokus kepadanya.

"Azazel, Uriel, apa kalian siap?" tanya Naruto.

"Kami selalu siap untuk ini, Naruel" jawab Uriel.

"Sekarang kau pemimpinnya, jadi aku akan mengikuti perintahmu" balas Azazel.

"Gabriel, kau menjadi support kami, jadi lindungi kami dari belakang" ucap Naruto, menoleh menatap Gabriel disamping Uriel.

"Ha'i" balas Gabriel

"Ahh… aku benar-benar bosan, bagaimana kalau aku yang menyerang duluan"

Mata mereka berempat membulat sempurna saat menyadari Raja Iblis itu sudah berada di depan mereka.

Buaagh!

"Uhuk.."

Swwoossh!

Buumm!

Tiba-tiba Lucifer menendang perut Naruto begitu keras hingga Naruto memuntahkan darah segar dan terpental jauh menghantam bebatuan disana.

Azazel secara cepat menciptakan sepasang Light Spear dikedua tanganya mencoba menyerang Lucifer, namun Lucifer bergerak cepat lebih cepat dari serangan Azazel membuatnya dapat menghindari serangan tersebut dan menghadiahi sebuah tendangan di lengan atas Azazel membuatnya terpental kesamping menghantam bebatuan.

Uriel merentangkan tangannga, menghalangi Lucifer yang mencoba mendekati Gabriel yang berada dibelakangnya.

"Kau menggangu saja" ucap Lucifer yang sekejap mata sudah berada dibelakang Uriel dan Gabriel.

Greb!

Tangan Lucifer menarik lengan Gabriel menjauhinya dari Uriel, mengayunkan kakinya kembali menendang Uriel dari belakang tepat dipunggunya hingga Archangel itu terpental jauh menghantam bebatuan seperti Naruto dan Azazel.

"Akhirnya aku mendapatkanmu, Gabriel. Kurasa kau akan menjadi hadiah yang sangat menarik setelah aku membunuh Ayahmu" ucap Lucifer.

"Lepaskan aku, Lucifer!" seru Gabriel berusaha melepaskan tangan Lucifer dari lenganya.

"Tidak akan, Gabriel. Kau akan menjadi pemuas nafsuku diatas ranjang, hahahaha…" balas Lucifer, mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Gabriel.

Kraak! Kraak!

Blaar!

"Tidak akan aku biarkan kau menyakiti Gabriel!" seru Naruto sambil melesat cepat menuju tempat Lucifer dan Gabriel setelah dirinya terbebas dari reruntuhan bebatuan yang menimpa tubuhnya.

Lucifer melepaskan lengan Gabriel membuatnya terjatuh ketanah memberi kesempatan Gabriel untuk pergi menjauh, memposisikan Sword Grim ke depan untuk menahan serangan Naruto.

Sring!

Slaassh!

Naruto dengan cepat menciptakan Ice Spear digengamannya dan meleparnya menuju Lucifer.

Lucifer menyeringai melihat serangan yang datang di depannya, dengan cepat dirinya mengerakkan Sword Grim membelah tombak es itu menjadi dua bagian.

"Kena kau.." gumam Naruto.

Kedua bagian tombak es yang terbelah itu tiba-tiba bercahaya terang.

'Sial…'

Duuaar!

Duuaar!

Terjadilah ledakan beruntun di tempat Lucifer berada, tempat tersebut hancur lebur seketika saat terkena ledakan tersebut.

Pssshhh…

Tep!

Tep!

Dari balik asap keluarlah Raja Iblis berjalan tenang keluar dari kepulan asap tanpa menghiraukan tempatnya berdiri sudah hancur berantakan.

"Lumayan juga, Naruel, tapi itu belum cukup untuk membunuhku kau tahu" ucap Lucifer.

"Tsk"

Naruto berdecit kesal karena hanya bisa memberikan cubitan kecil pada Raja Iblis itu.

Slaasshh!

Slaasshh!

Tiba-tiba dari dua arah berlawanan melesatlah dua Light Spear mengincar Lucifer dari depan-belakang.

Sinng!

Pyaar!

Pyaar!

Kedua Light Spear tersebut hancur seketika seperti kaca setelah Lucifer mengayunkan Sword Grim begitu cepat membelah senjata itu.

Wuussh…

Tiba-tiba diatas kepala Lucifer munculah Azazel dan Uriel dengan mengacungkan Light Sword kebawah mengarah kepada Lucifer.

Pessshh…

Blaarr!

Lucifer melompat cepat kebelakang menghindari serangan dari atas, serangan Azazel dan Uriel hanya dapat menghancurkan tempat dimana Lucifer berdiri tadi.

"Ternyata dia memang memiliki kecepatan secepat kilat seperti yang dirumorkan" ucap Azazel dengan menyangga Light Sword dibahunya.

"Apa kau lupa, dialah mantan Malaikat yang diciptakan sesempurna mungkin oleh Ayah, tidak heran kekuatan dan kecepatannya melebihi kita" balas Uriel.

"Hmm.. aku tidak pernah melupakan hal itu, Uriel" jawab Azazel.

"Tapi sesempurna mungkin makhluk ia pasti memiliki kelemahan, bukan?" tanya Naruto ikut bergabung dalam perbicaraan itu.

"Ya... kau benar, kita semua memiliki kelemahan, hanya Yang Maha Kuasa saja yang tidak memiliki kelemahan" jawab Azazel.

"Bagaimana kalau kita mencari tahu?" tanya Uriel.

"Kupikir itu menarik" jawab Naruto, pandangan Naruto beralih keatas menatap Gabriel yang melayang diudara.

"Gabriel!" panggil Naruto.

"Ha'i"

Scrrriiinng…

Tiba-tiba dibawah kaki Gabriel tercipta lingkaran sihir berlapis-lapis yang mengubarkan aura suci dari dalamnya.

"Wah, wah, ternyata kalian mulai berani rupanya.." gumam Lucifer, menyangga Sword Grim dipundaknya dan beralih menatap lingkaran sihir diatas tempat dirinya berdiri.

"Baiklah, saatnya…

... menyerang!"

 **To Be Continue**

 **AN: Yo! Minna-san berjumpa lagi denganku yang sudah lama tidak update-update. Saya akan buat beberapa pernyataan dengan fanfic ini.**

 **Pertama, Tuhan telah turun tangan menangani perang, namun Dia belum bertindak melainkan menjadi pengawas jalan perang dan sebagai pemberi kekuatan bagi para Malaikat.**

 **Kedua, Sword Grim milik Lucifer sudah dimodifikasi oleh para Maou menjadi semakin kuat bila membunuh makhluk hidup dan menyerapnya untuk menambah kekuatan pedang tersebut dan mungkin mampu membunuh Tuhan bila mencapai titik maksimal kekuatannya menurut bangsa Iblis.**

 **Ketiga, kenapa Gabriel tidak jatuh-jatuh juga walau memiliki rasa cinta kepada Naruto karena Tuhan masih memberi pengampunan kepada setiap Malaikat yang hanya memendam rasa cinta kepada sesamanya, namun kasus Naruto berbeda, dia dengan begitu bodohnya mengungkapkan isi hatinya didepan Malaikat yang ia cintai membuat Gabriel tahu isi hatinya dan itu baru masuk pelanggaran yang dilarang Tuhan.**

 **Mungkin ini akan menjadi koreksi bagi chapter-chapter sebelumnya untuk menempuh cerita baru yang lebih segar dan memuaskan.**

 **Terima kasih bagi para Author-san dan Reader-san yang telah menfollow, Favoritkan, dan mereview fanfic saya.**

 **Mangetsu Ringu, Log Out!**


	9. Chapter 9

**The Fallen Angel**

 **Disclaimer :  
Naruto (Masashi Kishimoto)  
Highschool DxD (Ichiei Ishibumi)  
Genre: **

**Adventure, Fantasy, and Romance  
Rating: **

**T (Semi M)  
Pair:**

 **(Naruto X Gabriel)**

 **Warning:**

 **OOC, OC, Typo, Naruel (Naruto), Fallen Angel (Naruto)  
Summary:**

 **Kisah seorang Malaikat Jatuh yang terseret dalam perang akbar (Great War) dan harus ikut bertempur untuk mengakhirinya.**

KRAAK.. KRAAK...

Tiba-tiba di atas langit muncul sebuah retakan seperti cermin pecah dari udara hampa yang mengalihkan pertempuran mereka semua.

PYAAAR...

" **GROOOOAAARRR!"**

Retakan tersebut hancur seketika seperti serpihan kaca yang berhamburan jatuh ke tanah, lalu… secara bersamaan terdengarlah suara raungan hewan buas amat keras berasal dari dalam ruang hampa hasil dari hancurnya serpihan langit itu.

Tidak lama kemudian keluarlah sesosok naga berwarna merah besar yang memancarkan aura kehijauan dari dalam tubuhnya.

" **GRROOOAAARR!"**

Hewan legendaris itu kembali membuat raungan amat keras yang menggetarkan udara disekitarnya.

"Ddraig.." dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, Naruto bersama seluruh makhluk yang mengikuti perang akbar tersebut dapat melihat dengan jelas sesosok naga merah yang ditakuti eksistensinya oleh seluruh makhluk supernatural.

KRAAK.. KRRAAAKK...

Tiba-tiba di atas langit dari arah yang berbeda terjadi kembali sebuah retakan seperti cermin pecah yang menimbulkan rasa penasaran kembali bagi seluruh makhluk disana.

PYAAAR...

" **GRRROOOOOAAARR!"**

Retakan itu kembali hancur dan disusul sebuah raungan amat keras seperti naga merah, Ddraig sebelumnya dari dalam ruang hampa yang dibuatnya.

Angin berhembus kencang bersamaan dengan keluarnya sesosok naga berwarna putih besar yang memancarkan aura putih seperti warna sisiknya.

BUUMM!

Naga putih itu menampakkan kakinya di atas tanah hingga menimbulkan dentuman keras yang diikuti getaran tanah.

"Albion.." Azazel berguman, mungkin hampir seluruh makhluk disana menggumamkan kata yang sama seperti yang Azazel lakukan.

Kaisar naga putih, Albion menatap tajam sesosok kaisar naga merah, Ddraig yang melayang tidak jauh dihadapannya.

Begitu juga dengan Ddraig, naga merah itu terus mengubarkan aura kehijauan dari dalam tubuhnya mencoba menantang Albion sebagai lawan bertarungnya.

Albion yang merasa tertantang dan diremehkan segera memancarkan aura putih kembali yang menyelimuti sisiknya, dirinya menerima tantangan naga merah rivalnya itu.

" **GRRROOOOOAAARR!"**

" **GRRROOOOOAAARR!"**

Kedua naga itu kembali meraung ganas menggetarkan udara dan mengalihkan pandangan seluruh makhluk kearah mereka dari peperangan.

 **The Fallen Angel**

"Sial! ini buruk, dengan adanya mereka rencanaku akan gagal total.." Lucifer jatuh berlutut dan memukul tanah dibawahnya, menyalurkan rasa kesalnya.

Naruto tidak memperdulikan lagi sosok Lucifer yang sedang merutuki kekesalannya, kini pandangan dan pikirannya terfokus dengan kedua naga surgawi itu.

"Sepertinya kita harus mengubah rencana lagi, prioritas utama kita saat ini menaklukkan kedua naga surgawi itu" Azazel berdiri disamping Naruto, pandanganya juga tidak teralihkan dengan kedua kaisar naga surgawi itu.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, tapi dengan kita saja tidak cukup mengalahkan mereka berdua" tanggap Uriel.

" **Bagaimana jika Aku membantu kalian"** Mereka semua terkejut saat mendengar suara Kami-sama tepat dibelakang mereka.

Naruto, Azazel, Uriel, dan Gabriel segera berlutut dihadapan Kami-sama.

Lucifer yang berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka hanya memandang datar sosok yang dulu ia panggil Ayah, tapi didalam hatinya dia menangis karena teringat kembali semua kenangan bersama Kami-sama.

" **Kemarilah Lucifer, walau dirimu adalah Raja Iblis tapi kau tetaplah anak-Ku"** Kami-sama mengulurkan tangannya, memberi kesempatan kedua bagi Lucifer.

Tanpa disangka air mata Lucifer jatuh, dirinya menangis mendengar semua kata-kata mutiara Kami-sama.

"Hiks! Kami.. hiks! hiks! Kami-sama.. hiks! aku bersalah hiks! tolong maafkan semua kesalahanku selama ini, Kami-sama"

Lucifer jatuh berlutut dan bersujud dihadapan Kami-sama yang entah kapan sudah berada di depannya. Tanpa sepengetahuannya tetesan air mata mulai mengalir di kedua pipinya.

Perlahan... rintik air mulai turun membasahi bumi, langit juga ikut menangis, menjadi saksi atas penyesalan Lucifer selama ini.

" **Bangunlah Lucifer, kau mempunyai kewajiban yang harus kau lakukan untuk menebus semua dosa-dosamu selama ini"** Kami-sama mengangkat tanganya memberi isyarat bagi Lucifer untuk berdiri.

Lucifer segera bangkit, menopang tubuhnya dengan Sword Grim sebagai penjangganya.

"Kau benar, sekarang tidak ada waktu untuk menyesali semua perbuatan yang telah ku perbuat. Sekarang waktunya untuk menghentikan kedua naga surgawi itu" kedua matanya menatap tajam, menatap tajam kedua naga surgawi yang tengah bertarung dilangit Underworld.

" **Aku butuh bantuan kalian semua wahai makhluk supernatural. Apa kalian bersedia membantuku menaklukan kedua naga surgawi itu?"** tanya Kami-sama kepada kelima

"Kami bersedia!" seru kompak kelima makhluk berbeda tersebut sambil berlutut dihadapan Kami-sama.

Kelima makhluk tersebut segera bangkit berdiri dihadapan Ayah mereka, mengerti dengan isi pikiran anak-anak-Nya, Kami-sama berbalik menatap kedua naga surgawi yang tengah bertarung di atas langit.

Kami-sama kembali terbang diikuti oleh Naruto, Azazel, Uriel, Gabriel, dan Lucifer yang terbang mengikuti-Nya.

 **The Fallen Angel**

" **GRROOOOAARR!"**

" **GRROOOOAARR!"**

Kedua naga surgawi saling meraung ganas, mengitimidasi satu sama lain.

Kaisar naga merah, Ddraig mengepakkan sayapnya melesat kedepan menerjang Albion sambil membuka lebar-lebar mulutnya, dari dalam mulutnya terkumpulah gelombang api membentuk sebuah bola api raksasa, lalu ia lesatkan mengarah pada Albion.

Albion segera mengepakkan sayapnya kencang, terbang keatas berusaha menghindari lesatan bola api raksasa tersebut.

Albion tidak tinggal diam, dirinya juga mengumpulkan gelombang api putih membentuk sebuh bola api putih raksasa yang ia lesatkan mengarah pada Ddraig yang tengah terbang dibawahnya.

Ddraig kembali mengepakkan sayapnya kencang, terbang kesamping berusaha menghindari lesatan bola api putih tersebut.

Ddraig kembali terbang melesat menuju tempat Albion berada, menggunakan tangan atau kaki depannya, mengayunkannya secara horizontal mencoba mencakar wajah Albion dari depan memberikan serangan kejutan.

Albion dengan cepat menundukan kepalanya menghindari serangan Ddraig yang datang tiba-tiba. Menggunakan instingnya, Albion mengibaskan ekornya menyerang Ddraig dari samping.

PUAAGH!

BUUMM!

Ekor Albion mencambuk badan Ddarig sampai membuat kaisar naga merah itu terjatuh menghantam keras permukaan.

Ddraig tidak tinggal diam, dirinya kembali bangkit menopang tubuhnya dengan keempat kakinya, kepalanya mendongak keatas menatap Albion yang tengah terbang berputar di udara.

" **GRROOOAAARR!"**

Ddraig kembali meraung ganas, pandangan matanya tidak pernah teralihkan dari sosok kaisar naga putih yang merupakan rivalnya. Aura hijau disekelilingnya bertambah besar seperti layaknya api hijau yang membakarnya hidup-hidup.

KRRAAKK.. KRRAAKK..

BUUURRSSH!

Ddraig kembali terbang, melesat cepat menuju tempat Albion berada. Kedua sayapnya membentang lebar seketika menghentikan laju terbangnya yang hampir menabrak Albion.

Albion terpaksa menutup matanya, membuatnya lengah menjadi kesempatan menyerang bagi Ddraig.

Tangan Ddraig bergerak cepat menghantam kepala Albion dengan keras membuat kaisar naga putih itu meluncur jatuh kebawah karena kehilangan keseimbangan.

KAABOOOM!

Kepala Albion menghantam keras permukaan diikuti seluruh tubuhnya jatuh berguling kedepan.

Ddraig kembali menciptakan bola api didalam mulutnya, melesatkannya kembali mengarah pada Albion.

Albion segera membuka matanya, tubuhnya kembali berdiri tegak menghadap jalur lintasan bola api.

" **Divide"**

Mulut Albion bergerak kecil, mengumamkan sesuatu yang menjadi ciri khas seekor kaisar naga putih.

BUUSSS…

Bola api raksasa tersebut langsung hilang seketika sebelum mengenai tubuhnya.

" **Akhirnya kau menunjukan kekuatanmu juga, Albion"** tanpa diduga ternyata sosok kaisar naga merah yang bernama Ddraig dapat berbicara.

" **Pemanasannya sudah selesai, Ddraig. Ayo, kita tingkatkan levelnya"** tidak jauh beda dengan Ddraig, Albion juga dapat berbicara.

SRINNNGG…

Seketika, diantara pertarungan mereka muncul sesosok bercahaya membuat Albion dan Ddraig mundur kebelakang menjaga jarak dari sosok bercahaya itu.

" **Wahai kedua kaisar naga surgawi, Aku perintahkan kalian untuk berhenti melakukan pertarungan sia-sia, pertarungan kalian hanya membawa kehancuran bagi seluruh makhluk"** kata-kata Kami-sama mengelegar disepanjang area peperangan.

" **Kalau Kau ingin memerintahkan kami, kalahkan kami terlebih dahulu"** jawab Ddraig, Albion terdiam saja tapi didalam hatinya ia menyetujui perkataan Ddraig.

" **Jika itu yang kalian mau, Aku terima"** balas Kami-sama.

 **The Fallen Angel**

KAABOOOMM!

KAABOOOMM!

Ledakan dahsyat terus terjadi, tanah Underworld hancur berantakan karenanya, diatas langit terlihat sosok Kami-sama tengah bertempur melawan kedua kaisar naga surgawi yang tengah mengamuk menghabisi pasukan ketiga bangsa.

Lucifer, Naruto, Azazel, Gabriel, dan Uriel hanya bisa terdiam menyaksikan pertarungan Kami-sama melawan kedua makhluk superior yang kekuatannya melebihi para dewa.

Michael, Belial, Beelzebub, dan Leviathan juga menghentikan pertarungan mereka demi menyaksikan dengan mata kepala mereka sendiri menyaksikan pertarungan yang menentukan nasib alam semesta.

Kami-sama mulai terpojok dengan kerja sama kedua kaisar naga surgawi itu, mereka mengabungkan kedua kekuatan yang saling bertolak belakang demi mengalahkan Sang Maha Kuasa yang menciptakan mereka.

"Ini tidak bisa kita biarkan, jika ini terus terjadi Kami-sama bisa mereka kalahkan" Azazel bergumam.

"Bagaimana jika kita menyatukan semua kekuatan mungkin kita bisa membantu Kami-sama mengalahkan mereka?" Uriel berjalan kedepan menatap pertarungan dahsyat diatasnya.

"Jangan mengambil keputusan yang terlalu beresiko, Uriel. Pertarungan itu bukanlah setingkat dengan kita, walau kita sudah menyatukan semua kekuatan membantu Kami-sama.. itu belum cukup mengalahkan mereka" Lucifer bersedikap dada, menanggapi perkataan Uriel.

"Tidak, mungkin rencana itu bisa berhasil jika kita menyatukan seluruh kekuatan ketiga fraksi" tanggap Naruto, berjalan kedepan menjajarkan tubuhnya dengan Uriel menatap pertarungan dahsyat tersebut.

"Lucifer, untuk kali ini aku butuh bantuanmu" Naruto menoleh kebelakang, tepat menatap mata Lucifer.

"Hmm.. baiklah, hanya untuk kali ini saja. Apa yang kau mau dari Raja Iblis ini?" tanya Lucifer sedikit bergurau

"Kalau begitu pinjamkan aku Sword Grimmu" jawab Naruto, mengulurkan tangan kesamping memberi isyarat pada Lucifer.

"Tapi kau harus menerima semua resiko yang akan terjadi padamu nanti"

"Ya.. aku tahu itu" balas Naruto mantap.

Lucifer melemparkan Sword Grimnya keatas dan jatuh tepat di gengaman tangan Naruto.

Bruussh…

Seketika tangan kanan Naruto berubah, armor hitam pekat kini menyelimuti sepanjang tangan kanan Naruto hingga bahu.

"Naruel…" gumam Gabriel parau, melihat dengan sendiri perubahan drastis pada tangan Naruto.

"Kami-sama membutuhkan bantuan kita, kalau begitu.. ayo, kita bantu Dia mengalahkan mereka" kepala Naruto menengok sedikit kesamping menatap tidak langsubg keempat makhluk supernatutal dibelakangnya.

Lucifer, Azazel, Gabriel, dan Uriel mengangguk setuju mendengar ucapan Naruto, mereka semua membentangkan sayapnya dan kembali terbang yang kali ini bukan untuk saling bertarung melainkan bertempur membantu Kami-sama melawan kedua kaisar naga surgawi itu.

 **The Fallen Angel**

SYUUUTT….

Gelombang api kembali terkumpul menjadi satu di dalam mulut Ddraig, membentuk bola api raksasa dan menembakkannya mengarah pada Kami-sama berada.

Kami-sama hanya terdiam tanpa menghindari serangan di depan matanya, kedua tanganya bergerak kedepan menciptakan lingkaran suci raksasa mencoba menahan serangan bola api tersebut.

KAABOOOOMM!

Bola api tersebut meledak hebat di udara saat berhantaman dengan lingkaran suci Kami-sama. Albion melihat pertahanan Kami-sama dibelakangnya segera melesat menyerangnya dari belakang.

SLAASSH!...

SLAASSH!...

BUURRSH!...

Albion terpaksa menghentikan laju terbangnya dan melesat mundur menghindari setiap Light Spear, Ice Spear, dan Demonic Power yang lesatkan Gabriel, Uriel, Azazel, Naruto, dan Lucifer.

WUUUSSH!

WUUUSSH!

Azazel dan Uriel terbang melesat mencoba menghadang Albion dari kiri dan kanan, Naruto dan Lucifer tidak mau ketinggalan mereka juga juga ikut menghadang Albion dari depan dan belakang, sementara itu diatas langit terlihat Gabriel tengah melayang dengan lingkaran suci menghadap Albion dibawahnya.

"SEKARANG!" Naruto berteriak kencang, Gabriel mengangguk mengerti. Seketika, lingkaran suci tersebut bercahaya terang menerangi langit Underworld yang tengah diselimuti kegelapan.

SLAAASSH!...

SLAAASSH!...

Tiba-tiba dari dalam lingkaran suci meluncurlah ribuan Light Spear seperti hujan berjatuhan menuju Albion.

Kepala Albion mendongak menatap ribuan Light Spear yang berjatuhan diatasnya.

" **Divide"**

PYAAARR...

PYAAARR...

Mereka semua membulatkan mata saat melihat ribuan Light Spear yang hampir mengenai tubuhnya hancur seketika seperti serpihan kaca saat Albion menggumamkan sesuatu.

" **Inilah kekuatanku yang sebenarnya 'Divine Dividing' kaisar naga surgawi yang dapat membagi kekuatan Kami"** Mereka semua terkejut mendengar sendiri kekuatan kaisar naga surgawi dari naga itu sendiri.

"Membagi… kekuatan Kami…" Naruto bergumam menanggapi ucapan kaisar naga itu.

" **Sungguh menyedihkan, bahkan kalian selama ini belum diberi tahu oleh Kami tentang makhluk-makhluk yang dapat membunuh-Nya"** Albion kembali berucap, memberi pernyataan pada mereka semua.

"Makhluk-mahkluk yang dapat membunuh Kami?" tanggap Azazel.

" **Benar, makhluk-makhluk yang dapat membunuh-Nya, bahkan ada beberapa makhluk yang ditakuti-Nya"** Albion melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Apa maksudmu? Di dunia ini tidak ada makhluk yang ditakuti oleh-Nya, bahkan dapat membunuh-Nya!" bantah Uriel.

" **Kau terlalu naif, Tenshi. Dunia ini begitu luas, bahkan tidak dapat diperkirakan luasnya oleh makhluk superior sekali pun. Di ujung dunia tersegel makhluk legendaris yang melambangkan malapetaka dan hari kiamat, Trihexa(666). Makhluk yang harus mengorbankan seluruh kekuatan Kami untuk menyegelnya miliaran juta tahun yang lalu, mungkin butuh miliaran juta tahun lagi untuk memulihkan kekuatan-Nya, kekuatan Kami yang sekarang hanyalah sebagian kecil dari kekuatannya di masa lalu, jadi tidak mustahil ada makhluk yang dapat membunuh-Nya. Maka dari itu Kami menciptakan kalian untuk membantu-Nya mengatur dunia ini karena sekarang Dia tidak sanggup melakukannya sendiri"** Albion berbicara panjang lebar kepada kelima makhluk itu, tidak tahu kenapa dia ingin menceritakannya.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana dengan makhluk supernatural lainnya? apa Kami-sama juga yang menciptakannya?" tanya Gabriel.

" **Semua makhluk selain kalian, manusia, tumbuhan dan hewan, tercipta dari sisa-sisa kekuatan Kami setelah menyegel Trihexa(666) yang menyebar keseluruh dunia, termasuk diriku"** jawab Albion.

" **Kami hanyalah makhluk yang tercipta tanpa kehendaknya, maka dari itu Dia membuat berbagai senjata suci yang diturunkan kepada Tenshi dan diturunkan lagi kepada manusia untuk memusnakan kami"** lanjutnya.

"Jadi begitu… sekarang aku tahu alasan kalian ingin sekali membunuh Kami-sama, tapi tak akan aku biarkan itu terjadi!" seru Naruto.

BUUURRSSH...

Aura Demonic Power membara hebat berasal dari Sword Grim ditangan kananya, mengabungkannya dengan energi cahaya dan es membuat Sword Grim berubah bentuk menjadi perak berkilau yang menjalar menuju armor ditangan kananya dan ditambah dengan permata hijau diatas gengaman pedangnya.

"Ayo **Kaisar Naga**...kita bermain sebentar"

 **To Be Continue**

 **A/N: Haaahh… akhirnya bisa update lagi setelah beberapa minggu nunggak, maafnya saya banyak urusan di dunia nyata jadi butuh waktu menyelesaikan chap ini.**

 **Sedikit ulasan saya menambahkan cerita Albion hanya sebagai penjelesan tentang makhluk yang dapat membunuh Kami-sama.**

 **Sword Grim: Hero Tribe milik Basara Toujou di Anime Shinmai Maou no Testament. Kebetulan saya suka anime itu, he..he..he..**

 **Mohon maaf untuk pengambaran chara-chara di fanfic ini, karena saya ingin Author dan Reader-san yang menentukan sendiri pengambaran mereka sesuai imajinasi kalian.**

 **Mangetsu Ringu, Log Out!**


	10. Chapter 10

**The Fallen Angel**

 **Disclaimer :  
Naruto (Masashi Kishimoto)  
Highschool DxD (Ichiei Ishibumi)  
Genre: **

**Adventure, Fantasy, and Romance  
Rating: **

**T (Semi M)  
Pair:**

 **(Naruto X Gabriel)**

 **Warning:**

 **OOC, OC, Typo, Naruel (Naruto), Fallen Angel (Naruto)  
Summary:**

 **Kisah seorang Malaikat Jatuh yang terseret dalam perang akbar (Great War) dan harus ikut bertempur untuk mengakhirinya.**

"Ayo **Kaisar Naga**...kita bermain sebentar"

WUUUSS!

Naruto melesat begitu cepat dari arah depan, mengayunkan Sword Grim secara vertikal mencoba membelah Albion menjadi dua bagian.

Albion tidak tinggal diam, menggerakkan kedua tangannya secara menyilang menjadikannya sebuah pelindung hidup, melindungi wajahnya dari serangan tersebut.

CRAASSS!

Albion membulatkan mata terkejut saat merasakan kaki depan atau tangan kanannya terpotong seketika terkena satu serangan tersebut.

' **Pedang itu menjadi lebih tajam dari sebelumnya, bahkan dapat menembus kerasnya sisikku dan memutuskan tanganku, aku harus berhati-hati mulai dari sekarang'** pikir Albion, memikirkan bagaimana cara selanjutnya menghindari serangan lainnya.

Melihat Albion sekilas tampak lengah, Lucifer segera membuat lingkaran sihir berskala besar dan memuntahkan Demonic Power dalam jumlah banyak dari dalamnya.

Albion terbang menghindar kesamping, tanpa ia ketahui di sampingnya telah terdapat sosok Azazel tengah menggenggam sepasang Light Sword di kedua tangannya bersiap menyerang Albion.

Slice!

Slice!

Slice!

Azazel memainkan peranannya, menyerang Albion dalam membabi buta, seketika sekujur tubuh Albion di penuhi luka sayatan bekas serangan Azazel tersebut.

" **GRRR…"** Albion menggeram kesakitan, menahan perih di sekujur tubuh yang di penuhi luka sayatan hasil serangan Light Sword Azazel yang berhasil menembus sisik kerasnya.

SYYUUUUTT…

Albion mengalihkan pandangannya ke atas, di atasnya telah terdapat Uriel dan Gabriel tengah bekerja sama mengumpulkan partikel cahaya membentuk sebuah Light Spear raksasa yang pernah ada.

SWOOOSSH…

Gabriel dan Uriel bersama-sama melemparkan Light Spear tersebut menargetkan Albion sebagai sasarannya.

" **Divide"** tampak Light Spear tersebut terurai kembali menjadi partikel cahaya sebelum mengenai Albion saat ia menyebutkan mantra sihir yang menjadi ciri khas naga putih bergelar kaisar itu.

"Sekarang giliranku!" Lucifer melesat cepat menuju Albion, dari gengaman tangan kanannya secara cepat tercipta sebuah pedang berbilah hitam yang terbuat dari Demonic Power yang ia padatkan.

"HYAAA!" Lucifer mengayunkan pedangnya secara vertikal mencoba membelah Albion dari samping.

BAAATTSSS!

Albion membentangkan sayapnya lebar-lebar membuat Lucifer terhempas jauh terkena dorongan gelombang angin yang dikeluarkan sayap Albion.

'Sial…!'

Bruk!

Tubuh Lucifer berhenti terpental saat ia menabrak seseorang tepat dibelakangnya. Mengalihkan pandanganya kebelakang dan melihat Leviathan yang telah menahan tubuhnya.

"Sepertinya kau datang tepat waktu, Leviathan" Lucifer berbicara pelan, menutup matanya secara perlahan dan tersenyum kecil.

"Maafkan saya Lucifer-sama" Leviathan berbicara menunduk, menyampaikan bentuk penyesalannya.

"Hahaha… tidak apa, lagi pula kau sudah datang bersama Beelzebub, Michael, dan Belial" sesaat Lucifer menyebutkan nama-nama tersebut bertepatan dengan munculnya ketiga makhluk berbeda ras tersebut.

"Sepertinya kalian terlihat kesulitan disini" Belial melayang lebih depan, bersedekap dada membuatnya terlihat keren di depan keempat makhluk tersebut.

"Heeh! jangan terlalu sombong kau Belial, pertarungan kita belum selesai sampai disini" ucap Beelzebub remeh.

"Kita lanjutkan saja nanti, tapi… saat ini mengalahkan kaisar naga putih menjadi popuritas utama kita" balas Belial, menatap Albion yang tengah melayang angkuh diatas langit.

Naruto terdiam sejenak, memikirkan strategi apa yang ia akan gunakan bersama yang lain untuk mengalahkan Albion. Naruto pikir tugasnya akan lebih muda jika hanya melawan Albion saja sementara Kami-sama tengah mengurus Ddraig diseberang sana, tapi tetap saja naga putih itu mendapatkan gelar kaisar bukan hanya sebatas gelar saja, tapi melainkan penggambaran sebagian kecil dari kekuatan yang dirinya punya.

'Sial! jika seperti ini terus tidak ada harapan untuk mengalahkannya selain bergantung pada Kami-sama' pikir Naruto.

"Hoi! hoi! Naruto, kenapa kau melamun saja" tegur Azazel yang sudah berada di samping Naruto.

"Apa tidak ada cara lain selain seperti ini terus, Azazel? kau tahu walau pedang ini dapat memotong tangannya bukan berarti dia tidak memikirkan bagaimana cara menghindari serangan selanjutnya dan hal itu yang akan menjadi kelemahan bagi kita untuk mengalahkannya" ungkap Naruto.

"Sepertinya kau benar, kita harus memikirkan cara lain untuk memberikan serangan selanjutnya" balas Azazel, memegang dagunya dan mulai berfikir.

"Apa kau punya rencana lain, Azazel?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku berpikir bagaimana kalau kita juga menggunakan Excalibur, kurasa Michael selalu membawa pedang itu bersamanya selama perang ini" jawab Azazel.

"Kurasa itu bukan ide yang buruk…" tanggap Naruto.

Naruto mulai memejamkan matanya, berkonsentrasi untuk bertelepati dengan Michael.

Sing!

'Michael, kau bisa dengar aku?' ucap Naruto berbicara dengan Michael lewat telepati.

'Aku bisa mendengarmu dengan jelas' balas Michael yang juga terhubung dengan Naruto.

'Michael, aku butuh bantuanmu. Apa kau membawa Excalibur?' tanya Naruto.

'Aku selalu membawanya selama ini. Memangnya ada apa kau menanyakan hal itu?' jawab Michael.

'Bolehkah aku meminjamnya kali ini?'

'Lucifer!/Satan!' Naruto dan Michael terkejut saat Lucifer ikut bergabung dalam pembicaraan telepati mereka.

'Apa maksudmu Satan! kenapa kau ingin menggunakan Excalibur?'

'Saat ini kita punya tujuan yang sama, tidak ada jalan lain selain bekerja sama mengalahkan Albion. Lagi pula jika aku bergabung dengan Excalibur kemampuan daya hancurnya akan meningkat pesat'

'Apa yang membuatmu begitu yakin dengan itu? lagi pula kau sekarang adalah Maou Satan, kekuatan suci tidak bisa disatukan dengan kekuatan iblis' bantah Michael.

'Heeh! kau meremehkan Maou Satan ya, asal kau tahu walau kau pernah mengalahkanku dan mengusirku dari Heaven, hal itu tidak akan terjadi dua kali' ucap Lucifer remeh.

'Tapi aku tetap tidak bisa meminjamkan Excalibur padamu' balas Michael.

"Tunggu Michael! mungkin cara itu bisa kita gunakan' tanggap Naruto.

'Apa maksudmu Naruel? kenapa kau membela Maou Satan?' tanya Michael sedikit marah.

'Sebenarnya aku juga punya rencana dengan Excalibur sebelumnya, tapi rencana Lucifer kurasa lebih baik dari rencanaku. Jika kami bekerja sama mungkin bukan hal mustahil lagi untuk mengalahkan Albion' jawab Naruto.

Michael memejamkan matanya dan mulai berpikir untuk menentukan keputusan yang ia akan keluarkan.

'Baiklah, aku ikut permainan kalian, tapi jika ini tidak berhasil aku sendiri yang akan menghentikan kalian' balas Michael.

"Ya aku mengerti" Naruto segera memutuskan hubungan telepatinya dengan Michael dan Lucifer.

Pandangannya menghadap keatas, matanya menatap tajam Albion yang masih melayang angkuh diatas langit.

'Tunggu saja kau Kaisar Naga, kami pasti akan mengalahkanmu kali ini'

 **The Fallen Angel**

Lucius menatap takjub pertarungan di atas langit dimana para pemimpin ketiga fraksi bekerja sama untuk pertama kalinya mengalahkan sosok Naga putih bergelar Kaisar yang ditakuti eksistensinya oleh seluruh makhluk supernatural.

Matanya terus mencari-cari menelusuri setiap wajah-wajah para pemimpin fraksi sampai akhirnya pandanganya berhenti tepat memandang salah satu pemimpin fraksi Malaikat Jatuh, Naruel.

Dirinya tidak habis pikir kenapa Malaikat sebaik Naruel bisa terjatuh, dirinya sudah mengenal lama Malaikat itu bahkan pernah bekerja sama denganya, sampai pikirannya kembali mengingat momen pertama kali bertemu dengan Naruel saat dirinya masih sangat muda.

 **Flashback**

"Ada Monster! selamatkan diri kalian!

"KYAAA!"

"TOLONG AKU!"

"LARI! LARI!"

" **Larilah kalian Manusia, selamatkanlah diri kalian kalau tidak… AKU MAKAN KALIAN!"**

Semua penduduk desa berlarian tidak tentu arah, terlihat di tengah alun-alun desa terdapat sesosok Monster berukuran besar berbentuk banteng tengah mengamuk menghancurkan sebuah desa.

Tap! Tap! Tap!

Melangkahkan kakinya, berjalan di tengah-tengah kobaran api kehancuran desa bukan masalah bagi pemuda bersurai merah itu.

"Aku harus cepat menyelesaikannya, kalau tidak penduduk desa ini bisa terbunuh" Pandangan pemuda itu menajam, menatap lurus sesosok Minotour yang tengah mengamuk menghancurkan desa.

BAAASST!

Sesosok bercahaya sekejab melintas secepat kilat di atas langit membuat pemuda merah itu heran melihatnya

'Apa itu tadi?' pikir pemuda tersebut.

Minotour itu terus mengamuk menghancurkan desa sesuka hati, tanpa ia sadari sebuah tombak terbuat dari es melesat cepat kearah kepalanya.

CRAAASS!

Kepala Minotour itu seketika hancur berhamburan ketanah setelah tertembus tombak es yang melesat begitu cepat menembus kepalanya.

"Cepatnya…" gumam pemuda bersurai merah itu setelah melihat begitu cepatnya sebuah tombak es membunuh Monster tersebut.

Tump!

Beberapa menit kemudian sesosok bercahaya mendarat tepat diatas puing-puing rumah yang telah habis terbakar, berdiri membelakangi pemuda bersurai merah.

"Apa kau Malaikat?" tanya pemuda itu.

Cahaya yang melingkupi tubuhnya perlahan-lahan meredup memperlihatkan sesosok pemuda bersurai pirang dengan sayap merpati berjumlah enam pasang di punggungnya.

"Lebih tepatnya salah satu Malaikat utama, Iblis-san" mengalihkan pandanganya kebelakang menatap pemuda bersurai merah itu yang ternyata sesosok Iblis.

"Malaikat utama, baru pertama kali aku melihatnya. Kalau begitu perkenalkan namaku Lucius Gremory, Iblis yang akan menjadi kepala klan Gremory" tanpa ragu Lucius memperkenalkan dirinya kepada Malaikat yang merupakan musuh abadi Iblis.

"Kau tidak seperti Iblis lainnya ya, kalau begitu aku akan memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Naruel, Malaikat yang bertugas melindungi umat manusia, Lucius-san"

 **Flashback Off**

 **The Fallen Angel**

"HYAAA!" Naruto mengerakkan seluruh kekuatannya mengayunkan Sword Grim secara horizontal mencoba membelah Albion dari samping.

Albion yang tidak ingin terkena serangan pedang itu lagi segera mengepakkan sayapnya terbang mundur menghindari serangan tersebut sekaligus menghempaskan Naruto dengan gelombang angin.

"Kali ini aku pasti berhasil!" Lucifer berseru di atas langit, menggengam Excalibur sebagai senjatanya kali ini.

Cahaya suci yang menyelimuti pedang Excalibur perlahan-lahan menghilang tergantikan dengan aura ungu yang berkobar seperti api yang tengah membakar pedang tersebut.

SWUUUSSHH…

BUUM!

KAABOOOOMM!

Lucifer mengayunkan Excalibur secara vertikal mengarah pada Albion dibawahnya, dari hasil tebasan udara tercipta sebuah gelombang Demonic Power berskala besar meluncur menghantam Albion dan meledakkannya.

" **GRROOOOAAARR…!"**

Albion meraung kesakitan setelah menerima serangan dadakan tersebut.

"Berhasil!" seru Azazel senang setelah melihat kejadian tersebut.

Naruto tidak mau mensia-siakan kesempatan, dirinya langsung melesat menembus kepulan asap memberi serangan kejutan pada Albion.

BAAAASSSTT!

Kepulan asap langsung lenyap seketika setelah Albion membentangkan sepasang sayapnya kembali lebar-lebar.

Naruto segera membuat lingkaran sihir menlindunginya dari tekanan gelombang angin yang dihasilkan sayap Albion.

Albion membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar dan kembali mengumpulkan gelombang api putih di dalam mulutnya.

BUUUAAARR!

Albion kembali memuntahkan gelombang api putih berskala besar tapi kali ini serangannya terpusat pada Naruto dan Lucifer.

"NARUTO! LUCIFER! AWAS!" Azazel berteriak kencang, melesat cepat mencoba terbang mendekati tempat Naruto dan Lucifer.

"NARUEL...!" teriak Gabriel histeris.

WUUUSS!

WUUUSS!

WUUUSS!

KAABOOOOMM!

Ledakan tersebut membentuk bola api raksasa dengan asap hitam membentuk cincin mengelilinginya dan menimbulkan gelombang angin bertekanan dahsyat yang menghempaskan Azazel, Gabriel, Michael, Uriel dan para makhluk yang tengah melayang di udara untuk jatuh kepermukaan.

Kepulan asap mulai memudar terurai oleh tiupan angin, tampak di atas langit terlihat sosok Belial melayang di depan Naruto dengan pakaian tercabik-cabik dan tubuh memerah mengeluarkan asap seperti habis terpanggang.

Tidak jauh beda dengan Naruto, di depan Lucifer juga terdapat sosok Beelzebub dan Leviathan dengan tubuh habis terpanggang api putih Albion.

"BELIAL!"

"BEELZEBUB! LEVIATHAN!"

Naruto dan Lucifer berteriak histeris setelah melihat rekan atau teman mereka terluka hebat setelah datang melindungi mereka.

"Naruto, dengarkan pesan terakhirku baik-baik. Mulai saat ini kau harus menjadi pemimpin yang bijaksana, berwibawa, dan selalu mendengar semua masukan dari bawahanmu. Janganlah menanggung beban sendirian, semua bawahan tidak ingin pemimpinya menanggung beban sendirian, mereka juga ingin merasakan apa yang di rasakan pemimpinnya saat itu. Itulah syarat menjadi pemimpin, jangan lupakan itu ya, Naruel…" tubuh Belial perlahan-lahan terurai menjadi partikel cahaya dan lenyap seketika.

"Mulai sekarang kau akan sendirian Lucifer, tapi tenang saja kami akan selalu ada dibelakangmu, selalu…" tubuh Beelzebub juga sama, mulai terurai menjadi kobaran api yang melahap tubuhnya dari bawah sampai atas dan lenyap seketika.

"Waktu yang kita habiskan bersama tidak akan pernah aku lupakan, walau kau menikahi iblis lain aku tidak pernah berhenti mencintaimu, menyayangimu dan memikirkanmu, semoga kita bisa bertemu kembali di dunia yang lebih indah dari dunia ini, tapi jangan cepat-cepat kau pergi kesana karena aku tidak berharap untuk itu" perlahan-lahan tubuh Leviathan mulai terurai terlahap api dari ujung kaki hingga kepala sampai lenyap seketika.

"Belial…"

"Beelzebub… Leviathan…"

"Sepertinya aku tidak bisa menjadi pemimpin yang kau harapkan…" Naruto bergumam sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku tahu kau selalu dibelakangku Beelzebub, kau akan selalu menjadi pedang, perisai, dan sahabatku. Leviathan maaf… aku tidak bisa membalas perasaanmu selama ini, aku malah memilih wanita, aku terlalu bodoh untuk memahami perasaan wanita, aku hanya memikirkan kekuasaanku, maafkan aku…" air matanya terjatuh tanpa Lucifer sadari, dirinya kini bagaikan seorang anak kecil yang tengah kehilangan ibunya.

" **Drama yang sedikit menyentuh, tapi itu semua sudah berakhir disini"** ucap Albion, setelah melihat drama sedikit menyentuh hati walau dia tidak punya hati di dalam pertarungan mereka.

"Ya… ayo kita selesaikan pertarungan kita" Naruto kembali mengangkat wajahnya menatap Albion tajam, tanganya mengengam erat Sword Grim sampai kepalan tanganya berdarah.

"Benar… kita harus menyelesaikan pertarungan ini, aku tidak mau membuat pengorbanan Beelzebub dan Leviathan menjadi sia-sia" Pedang Excalibur di dalam gengamannya semakin memancarkan aura ungu menakutkan membuat pedang tersebut menjadi mengerikan berada di tangan Lucifer.

"Ini akan menjadi pertarungan terakhir kita, Albion"

" **Aku tidak sabar untuk itu"** Albion menyeringai, menatap remeh kedua makhluk rendahan tersebut.

 **To Be Continue**

 **A/N: Hai-hai! berjumpa lagi denganku. Bagaimana? apa kalian puas dengan chapter diatas? aku harap begitu, kalau tidak aku akan sedih dan tak akan melanjutkan lagi.**

 **Hahahaha… bercanda-bercanda, aku tidak mau menjadi Author yang tidak bertanggung jawab, jadi selalu tunggulah chapter selanjutnya ya.**

 **Excalibur: pedang Excalibur milik Saber di anime Fate/Zero atau Fate/Stay Night.**

 **Saya sangat mengharapkan review, favorit, dan follow dari Author-san dan Reader-san setelah membaca fanfic saya.**

 **Mangetsu Ringu, Log Out!**


	11. Chapter 11

**The Fallen Angel**

 **Disclaimer :  
Naruto (Masashi Kishimoto)  
Highschool DxD (Ichiei Ishibumi)  
Genre: **

**Adventure, Fantasy, and Romance  
Rating: **

**T (Semi M)  
Pair:**

 **(Naruto X Gabriel)**

 **Warning:**

 **OOC, OC, Typo, Naruel (Naruto), Fallen Angel (Naruto)  
Summary:**

 **Kisah seorang Malaikat Jatuh yang terseret dalam perang akbar (Great War) dan harus ikut bertempur untuk mengakhirinya.**

Baasst! Baasst!

Naruto mengepakkan keenam pasang sayapnya melayang bebas di udara, kedua matanya menatap tajam Albion yang tengah melayang dengan gagahnya sambil menatap para makhluk yang terbang dibawahnya seperti kumpulan hawa pemakan padi yang hanya perlu dimusnakan.

Tangan kanan Naruto mengengam erat Sword Grim dengan begitu kuatnya hingga membuat energi Demonic Power semakin meningkat pesat.

Baasst!

Lucifer muncul tepat di samping Naruto, keenam pasang sayap iblisnya membentang lebar memberitahukan kepada seluruh makhluk seberapa besar energi atau kekuatan besar yang ia miliki secara tidak langsung.

"Apa kau siap, Lucifer?"

"Ya… aku selalu siap untuk ini"

Mereka berdua saling berpandangan dan menganguk, mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melesat cepat.

SWOOOSSH!

SWOOOSSH!

Naruto dan Lucifer terbang melesat saling berlawanan arah mencoba menyerang Albion dari sisi kiri maupun kanan.

BAAASST!

BUUUSST!

Albion membentangkan sepasang sayapnya lebar-lebar keatas secara spontan dan mengibaskannya dengan penuh tekanan hingga menimbulkan gelombang angin dahsyat.

Naruto dan Lucifer secara cepat bermanuver ke atas berusaha menghindari terjangan gelombang angin tersebut dan dengan melesat ke bawah mencoba menyerang Albion dari atas.

Albion tidak tinggal diam, tubuhnya segera berbalik badan dengan bagian perutnya menghadap ke atas. Dari dalam mulutnya terkumpulah sulur-sulur api putih membentuk sebuah bola api yang perlahan-lahan mengecil hingga menjadi padat dan memuntahkannya seperti permen kearah Naruto dan Lucifer berada.

'Kuso!'

"NARUUEEEL!"

KAAABOOOOOMMM!

Gabriel kembali berteriak histeris sekali lagi memanggil nama Naruto sebelum bola api tersebut meledak dahsyat di atas langit dimana tempat Naruto dan Lucifer berada. Michael dan Uriel berusaha menenangkan Gabriel dengan hanya memberi beberapa kata untuk menenangkan Gabriel serta memegangi tubuhnya yang meronta-ronta untuk pergi ketempat Naruto berada, Gabriel ingin memastikan keadaan Naruel dengan mata kepalanya sendiri.

"Gabriel, gabriel, tenangkan dirimu" Michael terus mengoyangkan pundak Gabriel, berusaha untuk menyadarkan Gabriel kembali.

"Nii-sama hiks.. Nii-sama hiks.. Naruel-kun hiks.. Nii-sama..." Gabriel memeluk Michael erat-erat dan menangis dalam pelukan kakaknya.

"Tenangkan dirimu Gabriel, aku yakin serangan seperti itu belum mampu membunuh Naruel" Michael berbisik dan mengusap-usap kepala Gabriel berusaha memenangkannya, dirinya juga tidak yakin apakah Naruel dapat selamat dari ledakan tersebut, hanya Kami-sama sajalah yang tahu.

 **The Fallen Angel**

BWUUSST…

Kepulan asap pekat hasil ledakan dahsyat tersebut perlahan-lahan memudar dan menghilang diterpa gelombang angin yang secara tiba-tiba muncul entah dari mana.

Terlihat dua objek misterius melayang diatas sana yang ternyata adalah Naruto dan Lucifer yang tampak baik-baik saja setelah terkena dampak ledakan dahsyat tersebut, tapi ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari pakaian Naruto yang sekarang terlindungi armor metal dengan lambang bulan sabit terpasang di punggungnya.

"Perubahanmu terlihat sangat mencolok, Naruel" Lucifer memandang sekilas penampilan Naruto yang terlihat lebih kuat dari sebelumnya.

"Entah mengapa Sword Grim ini merespon kekuatanku dengan menciptakan armor metal ini" Naruto terus memperhatikan penampilannya kali ini dan kembali beralih menatap Albion yang melayang di depannya.

" **Perubahan seperti itu tidak akan meningkatkan persentasi kemenanganmu melawanku"** Albion terus melihat penampilan baru Naruto, dirinya juga dapat merasakan kekuatan Naruto semakin meningkat secara terus menerus.

"Sekarang aku semakin percaya diri untuk mengalahkanmu, Albion" Naruto sedikit mengerakan lehernya memberi kesan menantang pada Albion.

"Bukan kau saja yang ingin mengalahkan Albion, tapi Maou Lucifer ini juga ingin unjuk gigi siapakah yang lebih kuat diantara kita untuk dapat mengalahkannya" Lucifer juga sedikit membunyikan tulang kelima jari di kedua tanganya.

" **Ayo datang padaku makhluk-makhluk rendahan"** ucap Albion mencoba memprovokasi kedua makhluk berbeda ras itu.

SWUUUUZZZ!

Naruto kembali terbang melesat kearah Albion, mengayunkan Sword Grim secara horizontal hingga menimbulkan gelombang Demonic Power berskala besar meluncur ketempat Albion berada.

Albion kembali mengumpulkan sulur-sulur White Fire hingga membentuk bola api dan menembakkan kembali berlawanan arah dengan gelombang Demonic Power.

KAABOOOMM!

Kedua jenis energi penghancur tersebut saling berhantaman hingga menimbulkan ledakan besar di atas langit Underworld.

BUUUSST!

Seketika muncul Lucifer melesat cepat secara tiba-tiba dari balik asap hasil ledakan dua energj tersebut.

"TERIMA INI!" Lucifer mengayunkan Excalibur secara vertikal dengan membelah angin hingga menimbulkan cahaya suci meluncur seperti gelombang laser melesat menuju Albion berada.

DUUUAARR!

" **GRROOOAAARR!"**

Albion berteriak kesakitan sesaat gelombang laser tersebut menghantam wajahnya hingga mengacaukan keseimbangan dirinya terbang.

"Naruel saatnya!" Lucifer berseru pada Naruto, Naruto menganguk mengerti dan segera meningkatkan energi Demonic Power dalam Sword Grim.

"TERIMA PEMBALASAN KAMI!" Naruto melesat begitu cepat sambil mengacungkan Sword Grim mengarah kepada Albion dengan bagian leher sebagai sasarannya.

"BAHAYA NARUEL!"

" **Sudah terlambat…"** Albion mengerakkan tangan kananya dengan mengacungkan kuku-kukunya yang setajam ribuan pedang mengarah pada Naruto.

Naruto membulatkan mata dalam sekejap menyaksikan serangan balasan dari Albion dengan begitu cepatnya.

'Sudah berakhir ya…'

CRRAAASS…

Naruto kembali membuka matanya seketika, pandangan matanya membulat sempurna saat melihat Lucifer dan Gabriel melayang di depannya dengan kuku-kuku tajam Albion menancap tepat di perut mereka menjadikan diri mereka sebagai pelindung Naruto.

"GABRIEL…! LUCIFER...!"

"Kau sudah berjuang dengan sangat keras Naruel… semoga perdamaian yang kau mimpi-mimpikan akan terwujud dengan tidak adanya diriku… sisanya aku serahkan padamu..." kedua mata Lucifer menutup secara perlahan, tangannya mengangkat dan mengacungkan jempol pada Naruto untuk memberinya semangat.

"Naruel… walau kita tidak di takdirkan untuk bersama tapi izinkanlah aku tetap menyayangimu sepenuh hati… aku tidak peduli walau harus terjatuh dan menjadi hina asalkan aku dapat berdiri di sampingmu... menggenggam erat tangan hangatmu yang akan mengisi kekosongan hatiku karena aku selalu mencintaimu…" perlahan-lahan kelopak mata Gabriel menutup meninggalkan senyuman tulus dengan aliran darah di bibirnya, air mata Naruto pecah seketika sesaat melihat senyuman Gabriel mengingatkannya akan kenangan-kenangan indah bersama dirinya di masa lalu. Perlahan-lahan tubuhnya berubah menjadi serpihan cahaya tanpa meninggalkan senyuman terindah itu bersamanya, tubuh Lucifer juga ikut menghilang dengan terbakar dari ujung kakinya hingga lenyap seketika.

Pedang Excalibur terlepas dari tangan Lucifer yang lenyap terbakar dan meluncur jatuh kebawah, tapi sebelum itu terjadi tangan kiri Naruto dengan cepat menangkap dan mengengamnya erat-erat hingga energi cahaya suci membara hebat membuat tekanan udara semakin meningkat disekitarnya.

Pandangan Naruto bergerak sangat tajam dan menusuk penuh amarah di sertai aliran air mata di kedua pipinya yang tidak henti-hentinya sambil menatap Albion yang melayang di depan sana.

Demonic Power dan Holy Power semakin membara begitu hebat di tangan kanan dan kiri Naruto, kedua energi itu saling tarik menarik mendominasi satu sama lain tanpa memakan energi masing-masing.

"Akulah pendosa yang membawa takdir kegelapan yang penuh akan kesengsaraan dan keputusasaan dan takdir cahaya yang penuh akan impian dan harapan"

"Akulah malaikat yang berenang di lautan darah para pendosa dan meminum airnya yang sarat akan ketakutan dan kebencian"

"Akulah kematian yang menjemput setiap makhluk hina yang akan dibakar oleh api penyiksa"

"Akulah makhluk yang menghina keberadaan Tuhan dengan penun kebencian yang mendatangkan malapetaka"

"Akulah kiamat yang tidak pernah diharapkan semua makhluk-Nya yang akan datang membinasakan mereka"

"Akulah Sang Maha Kuasa Ke-7 Dosa Larangan Tuhan"

Kraak! Kraak! Kraak!

Setelah Naruto melafalkan mantra yang penuh akan keburukan permukaan tanah menjadi berguncang hebat, awan-awan yang berkumpul diatas langit perlahan-lahan turun kebawah seakan telah di perintahkan, tekanan udara semakin menekan para makhluk yang berada disana hingga merengut nyawa mereka.

Michael, Uriel, Azazel, dan para makhluk yang masih mampu bertahan segera melesat pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang sendirian menghadapi Albion.

Albion berkeringat dingin merasakan kekuatan besar yang berkumpul menjadi satu didalam tubuh Naruto, tubuhnya bergetar hebat mengingat kembali peristiwa yang sudah menciptakannya bersama seluruh makhluk supernatural sama persis seperti saat ini.

Tapi rasa angkuh sudah menguasai dirinya membuatnya tidak gentar menghadapi Naruto.

" **GRROOOOOAAAARRR!"**

Tiba-tiba tanpa diharapkan oleh Naruto munculah sosok Ddraig berenang diatas langit melesat menyerang Naruto.

DUUUAAR!

ZZRRRSSS…

Naruto menahan serangan Ddraig dengan menggunakan Excalibur hingga menciptakan gesekan udara diantara mereka.

Albion tidak mau kalah, dirinya juga melesat menyerang Naruto dari sisi berlawanan dengan Ddraig. Naruto juga tidak tinggal diam, dirinya juga mengerakkan Sword Grimnya menahan serangan Albion yang juga hingga menciptakan gesekan udara diantara mereka yang menimbulkan gelombang angin bertekanan tinggi secara terus menerus.

Tidak lama kemudian, munculah sosok Tuhan yang melihat perjuangan Naruto menahan dua serangan dahsyat secara bersamaan.

Naruto juga melihat sekilas sosok Tuhan dan mengangguk kepada-Nya, dirinya masih mampu menahan seluruh kekuatan serangan kedua kaisar naga surgawi ini yang hanga tertuju kepadanya seorang, sementara Tuhan yang menjadi eksekutor bagi mereka.

SRRIIINNNGG…

Cahaya suci yang berasal dari asal-Nya langsung mulai berkumpul menjadi satu membentuk kedua Light Spear sangat padat berkekuatan penuh dan meluncur sangat cepat menuju Albion dan Ddraig yang tampak lengah karena kekuatan mereka terfokus menyerang Naruto.

CRRRAAAASSSS!

CRRRAAAASSSS!

" **GRRROOOOAAAAARRR…!"**

" **GRRROOOOAAAAARRR…!"**

Albion dan Ddraig berteriak keras penuh kesakitan sesaat masing-masing Light Spear ciptaan Tuhan menusuk tubuh mereka.

"HYYYAAAAAAA...!" Naruto berteriak penuh semangat mendorong kedua serangan tersebut dan melancarkan serangan terakhir gabungan antara Demonic Power dengan Holy Power menyerang Albion dan Ddraig secara bersamaan.

KAAABOOOOOMMM…!

Seketika terjadilah ledakan super dahsyat yang menghancur lemburkan Underworld hingga menjadi ruang kosong dalam satu serangan.

 **The Fallen Angel**

Naruto melayang secara perlahan tidak tentu arah di dalam ruang kosong yang hanya berisikan kegelapan seperti awal mula alam semesta belum di bentuk.

Dirinya sudah berhasil mengalahkan kedua kaisar naga surgawi dan menghancurkan Underworld menjadi ruang hampa tanpa adanya setitik cahaya.

Sring…

Seketika munculah sesosok bercahaya dihadapan Naruto yang tak lain adalah Tuhan.

" **Kau sudah melakukan peranmu dengan begitu baik"**

"Heeh! baik apanya? aku hanya bisa menghancurkan segalanya dan kau bilang ini baik?"

" **Aku tidak bilang ini akan berjalan dengan baik, tapi perananmu lah yang telah membunuh kedua kaisar naga surgawi itu"**

"Iya, sekaligus menghancurkan Underworld"

" **Karena kau sudah menjalankan perananmu, maka aku dengan senang hati mengabulkan segala permohonanmu"**

"Kalau begitu… kembalikanlah Underworld seperti sedia kala dan hidupkan seluruh makhluk yang sudah binasa saat ledakan yang menghancurkan Underworld, serta hidupkan kembali Gabriel" Naruto berucap dengan menatap langsung sosok Tuhan.

" **Kenapa kau tidak memohon untuk mengembalikan Underworld dan para makhluk yang masih hidup sebelum perang berlangsung?"**

"Aku hanya ingin mereka belajar dari sejarah kelam yang mungkin di masa depan nanti akan menyatukan mereka tanpa adanya perbedaan satu sama lain" jawab Naruto.

" **Baiklah, aku mengerti… tapi ada satu syarat yang harus dipenuhi untuk mengabulkan permohonan ini karena ini sudah bertentangan dengan takdir yang sudah Ku tentukan"**

"Apa syaratnya?"

" **Keberadaanmu akan binasa dari alam semesta dan terhapus dari memori seluruh makhluk sehingga mereka tidak mengenal dan mengetahuimu untuk selamanya, termasuk Gabriel"**

Deg!

Naruto membulatkan mata setelah mendengar secara langsung persyaratan Tuhan untuk mengabulkan permohonannya.

"Gabriel… tidak mengenalku…" gumam Naruto.

Ingatan Naruto kembali beralih mengingat setiap moment mengharukan bersama dengan Gabriel, kedua tangannya mengepal erat berusaha untuk tegar dan segera mengambil keputusan.

"Baiklah, aku terima syarat itu…"

Sring…

Sosok Tuhan kembali mengeluarkan cahaya lebih terang dari sebelumnya hingga membuat Naruto harus menutup matanya.

" **Sekarang kau boleh membuka matamu"** Naruto segera membuka kelopak matanya secara perlahan dan hal yang pertama kali dilihat matanya adalah permukaan Underworld yang sudah kembali seperti semula dengan lubang-lubang bekas peperangan berlangsung dengan korban-korban pasca perang sebelum kehancuran yang tergeletak tidak berdaya ditanah.

Disana Naruto juga dapat melihat Gabriel yang terbaring di tanah. Naruto berusaha berjalan mendekati Gabriel dengan mengulurkan tanganya, namun tanganya perlahan-lahan berubah menjadi serpihan cahaya saat ingin menggapai tubuh Gabriel.

Naruto menangis dalam diam, dirinya kembali mengulurkan tanganya dan berlutut sambil mengusap pelan wajah Gabriel.

Gabriel mengeluh dalam tidurnya saat Naruto mengusap wajahnya, Naruto tersenyum lembut melihat wajah damai Gabriel saat tertidur.

"Seperti katamu tadi kita ini tidak di takdirkan untuk bersama, tapi kita terus berusaha untuk bersama dengan berbagai cara, bahkan cinta kita dipersatukan dalam kejamnya perang ini. Sebenarnya aku ingin selalu bersamamu, memelukmu, melindungimu, menjagamu, menyayangimu, dan mencintaimu… kumohon Gabriel untuk sekali ini saja ingatlah namaku, nama yang selalu kau sebutkan dengan senyuman tulus di bibirmu, aku selalu mencintaimu selamanya…" bisik Naruto tepat di depan telinga Gabriel, bibirnya perlahan-lahan mendekati bibir Gabriel dan mengecupnya secara sekilas.

Sring…

Perlahan-lahan tubuh Naruto mulai terurai menjadi serpihan cahaya setelah dari ujung kakinya.

"Naruel…"

Air mata Naruto pada akhirnya terjatuh juga setelah mendengar suara kecil Gabriel menyebutkan namanya dalam tidurnya.

"Akhirnya kau ingat Gabriel… aku senang…" Naruto tersenyum untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum tubuhnya benar-benar lenyap meninggalkan dunia.

Kelopak mata Gabriel terbuka kecil dan melihat serpihan cahaya yang belum sepenuhnya menghilang.

"Naruel…"

 **The End**

 **A/N: Fiuuh~ pada akhirnya fanfic ini bisa tamat juga walau terkesan terburu-buru, tapi saya puas untuk menyelesaikan satu fanfic dari pada membuat fanfic lainnya yang belum tentu akan terus berlanjut.**

 **Itu saja yang saya dapat sampaikan untuk para Author-san dan Reader-san yang sudah mengikuti cerita fanfic saya.**

 **Doakan saya untuk dapat membuat karya kembali dengan cerita yang lebih segar dan menghibur bagi pengemar setia karya saya.**

 **Mangetsu Ringu, Log Out!**


End file.
